Crimson Twilight
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Crimson Burst is a Alicorn Prince from the Empire of Hayland. After being sent by his parents to Equestria on a peace mission, he soon encounters a fellow Alicorn who he seems destined to meet. Rated T for violence, and death. Possibly updated every other Saturday. Crimson x Twilight. Might follow show. This chapter is on Tuesday. On hold after next chapter.
1. Travel to Equestria

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about MLP. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust, Hasbro and a few others do.  
**

**(Ponyville, Shortly after Storm King invasion.)**

The figure continued to adjust the cloak he was wearing it, a brief flash of metal poked out from the cloak: A crown that rested on his head as he continued walking.

He was a prince from a country called Hayland, and he was on a mission from his parents.

"I really wish they could have come with me…. Not that I mind being out of the Empire… But I hope Sprint and North Star can take care of Tampa Neigh while I'm gone…"

The prince muttered before a noise cut him off, he turned to see a Pink Earth Pony behind him.

Before he could say anything, she spoke up as loudly as possible, making the Prince fall down the hill he was standing on and land in a heap at the bottom at the hill as he spit out a small piece of dirt.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, your new, aren't you? Welcome to Ponyville!"

Pinkie said as the Prince shook his head before standing up.

"Ow… You surprised me… Anyway, I'm Crimson… Crimson Burst… Prince and ruler of Tampa Neigh…. I'm looking for Princess Twilight Sparkle… You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

Crimson asked as he stood up, before he could say anything, the young prince was being dragged at speeds that only a speeding Pegasus would be capable of.

"OH, MY HAY, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, YOU NEED TO MEET HER, I'LL SHOW HER TO YOU!"

Pinkie yelled as she dragged the Prince to the castle as Crimson simply blinked.

 **(Twilight's Castle.)**

Twilight sat at the friendship map, handling some papers that she planned to bring to Princess Celstria when the doors to the room as she blinked and nearly jumped as Pinkie Pie and a Pony that Twilight could see was a Stallion clad in robes.

"You dragged me… At 80 miles an hour… The whole way here… Pinkie… Why?"

The Stallion said as Twilight was about to speak before a bouncing Pinkie Pie cut them both off.

"HI, TWILIGHT! THIS IS CRIMSON BURST, HE'S A PRINCE FROM A PLACE CALLED TAMPA NEIGH! HE WANTED TO TALK TO YOU, I'M GOING TO GET A PARTY READY FOR HIM! BYE!"

Pinkie screamed out as Crimson winced at how loud the Earth Pony was before she sprinted out of the room so fast it nearly created a tornado.

"Ow… That… Was…. Loud… Anyway, she's right… I'm Crimson Burst…. Almost everyone calls me Crimson… As Pinkie pretty much shouted to the world, I am a Prince from Tampa Neigh… Well, ruler of Tampa Neigh… My parents wanted me to come talk to you… So, uh…. Here I am?"

Crimson sheepishly said, smiling awkwardly said as Twilight was about to respond when a large gust of wind, one Twilight guessed was from one of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainbooms as Twilight and Crimson covered their faces.

When Twilight turned back to Crimson, she gasped in shock.

Crimson's cloak had blown off, revealing sliver armor that covered his legs, back and chest. Crimson's red piercing eyes looked at her as she stared at his wings and horn that were clearly visible without his cloak, his ashy coat, reddish black mane only made him more shocking, his Cutie Mark was a potion with a fire under it.

Crimson was an Alicorn.

"Your…. Your… YOU'RE AN ALICORN!?"

Twilight yelled as Crimson looked at his body in shock before spotting his cloak on the table as he looked around in shock before sighing as he nervously nodded.

"Yes… I am… Please don't yell that? I didn't want the others to find out."

Crimson said as Twilight, who was still in shock as she circled the Alicorn Prince at speeds Crimson couldn't even begin to imagine as she began asking questions.

"WHAT'S TAMPA NEIGH LIKE, HOW DID YOU BECOME AN ALICORN, HOW MANY MALE ALICORNS ARE THERE WHERE YOU COME FROM, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN A PRINCE!?"

Twilight began to ask as Crimson blinked, Twilight was looking at him more like a science experiment then a pony, he felt shy around her, he just couldn't place his hoof on why it was that he was acting like it.

"Uh, your majesty? I thought my parents would have sent you a letter… You being the ruler of Equestria and all that?"

Crimson said as Twilight blinked and crashed into the table in shock as she looked at Crimson.

"What? I'm not the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celstria and Princess Luna are… I'm only the Princess of Friendship."

Twilight said as Crimson's eyes expanded as Crimson sighed and looked out the window.

"Dang it mom and dad…. Sorry, my parents are being on information… Anyway, yes, I am an Alicorn… My parents wanted me to come here…. They wanted a peace treaty with Equestria… I'm guessing they didn't do a lot of information digging before they sent me here… They never do it seems… As for your other questions… How about I answer them on the way to… You said it was Celstria and Luna? I need to talk to them…I would have come with more of a retinue… But I wanted to keep a low profile… I heard Equestria just went through an invasion?"

Crimson said as the two Alicorns regarded each other, Twilight could clearly see Crimson was partly warrior, he still looked shy around her, clearly not used to talking to someone like her.

"Sure, I'll send a letter to Princess Celstria and get the rest of my friends, your love them!"

Twilight said as Crimson nodded, confused before he understood what she was saying.

"Right… Sorry, you talk to her… I'm going to talk to North Star… He's a… I don't have many people close to me… Sprint and North Star are people close to me."

Crimson said as Twilight smiled, making Crimson smile but blush back as he walked to the window as his horn glowed as a cauldron appeared as Crimson pulled a potion out of his cloak with his magic as he poured it into the cauldron as a Blue Unicorn with teal eyes appeared, his Cutie Mark that showed a group of sparks showed up lastly.

"North, can you inform my father that I've made it to Equestria… And tell him that his information was wrong, Twilight isn't the ruler of Equestria… Celstria is… He messed up… Again… I won't be back to Tampa Neigh for a few weeks… You, Sprint and the council is in charge of things until I get back… Ok?"

The Alicorn said as the Unicorn nodded and smiled as he looked around the castle.

"Will do, your highness… I mean, Crimson…. Can you get a souvenir? I would have come to Equestria but the scientists and magic schools of Tampa Neigh would be lost without you… I'll be sure to send some of the Golden Wings to Equestria… Sprint would understand."

North said as Crimson nodded and puffed the potion and cauldron away as he rolled his eyes, he turned back to Twilight and started walking over.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter is done! Yes, Crimson is a Alicorn and also, Tampa Neigh is a name I got from online… As for Crimson? He is going to be in the show from Season 8. He and Twilight are going to be getting closer to each other… Also, let me know if I should be updating this story every other Tuesday or so, I have a Bleach, Rwby and Star Wars story on the way and I don't know which to update a lot. Until next Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Next chapter will show Crimson meeting the Mane Six.**


	2. Cantorlot Chats

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust, Hasbro and a few others do.  
**

 **(Friendship Express, 5 minutes from Cantorlot.)**

Crimson adjusted his cloak until it covered his head as he looked up at Twilight, she could feel his crimson eyes boring into her Violet ones as he awkwardly smiled.

"Sorry, I don't know if Princess Celstria and her sister know that I'm an Alicorn… That and I don't want everyone to know and freak out… Being out in public isn't entirely my thing…"

Crimson said as Twilight nodded, she had taken a while to talk to other Ponies, Crimson was far from home as well as she offered a calming smile to her fellow Alicorn.

"I understand, Crimson, it took me a while to get used to people… Plus Spike already sent her a letter… She knows, and she'd be happy to help you."

Twilight said as the train stopped, Crimson, Twilight, Spike and the rest of the Mane Six walked to the door of the train as a squad of Royal Guards awaited them and motioned for Crimson and the others to follow them.

 **(Cantorlot Castle, 10 minutes later.)**

Crimson looked back at the crowd of Ponies as the guards locked the doors behind him as he chuckled.

Crimson smiled before he heard the sound of hooves behind him cut him off as Crimson turned, one eye peering at a Alicorn that was as tall as his mother with gold armor, a tiara and a rainbow colored mane that seemed to flow even though there was no wind.

"You must be Crimson, my faithful student Twilight Sparkle told me you were coming. Welcome to Equestria, I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria alongside my sister Luna… You can remove your robe if you want."

Celestia said with a welcoming smile as Crimson nodded, feeling a bit more confident outside of his home as he turned and pulled his cloak off with one hoof as Celstria and Twilight watched. Twilight blinked in shock.

Crimson was taller than Twilight, she knew that beforehand, he was an inch or two taller, Celestia could see that he wasn't as tall as her but the armor also stood out.

Celestia could also tell Crimson wasn't an evil warrior or maleficent being, the look in his eyes told her that he was shy, more used to being doing something like this in his home country, but he didn't shy away from her gaze.

"What is that on your Cutie mark? Science?"

Twilight asked as Celestia shook her head as she regarded her previous student as she smiled and looked back at Crimson.

"No, Twilight, that's alchemy, it's the process of turning one thing into another… Mainly metals… Crimson, tell me… I can tell you're not the ruler of your entire kingdom… Maybe a small part… Where is the ruler of your kingdom?"

Celestia asked as Crimson raised an eyebrow before smiling and speaking up as he looked up at the Princess of the Sun before speaking.

"I'm starting to see how my father mixed up you and Twilight… Though, he's always busy, so…. Anyway, your half right… I am not the ruler of my entire Kingdom…. Or should I say Empire…"

Crimson started to say as he looked back at Twilight who was sheepishly taking notes as he offered her a small smile, making both Alicorns blush.

An action that did not go unnoticed by Celestia as she smiled as Crimson turned back to look at her before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying, Empire… Hayland: My homeland is a multi-country Military Empire… Well, it formerly was part of that… I'm the Ruler of a country in Hayland called Tampa Neigh… My parents are… Well, Blazing Star, my mother and the current Empress sent me… I came since my parents were busy… My father, Emperor Comet mixed up the information I was giving… He thought Twilight was the ruler of the country… I apologize… As for that peace treaty? I have the note in my bag… Hang on…"

Crimson muttered, awkwardly digging through the saddle bag on his side as he dug out a piece of paper and levitated it to Celestia as she caught it with her own magic and began to read it as Crimson looked back at Twilight as he cocked his head at her.

"What you writing down? You write books or read them? I have a few here if you want to read some."

Crimson asked as he opened his other saddle bag, revealing a bundle of books and a few other items as a delicious smell seeped out of the bag as everypony in the room stopped what they were doing to sniff at the smell.

"OH, SWEET CELESTIA, WHAT IS THAT DELICIOUS SMELL!?"

Rarity all but screeched as Crimson lifted a chocolate/vanilla, strawberry sprinkled cake that was wrapped in plastic as he showed it around.

"What? The Chocolate Supernova, Cheese Supreme? The best baker in town: Cherry Pie made it… Its for the banquet I thought we might have… Why?"

Crimson asked, either not noticing the smell or have gotten used to it as Crimson watched Celestia's head shoot up from her note reading like a wild giraffe as she eyed the cake.

"May I have a bite, Crimson? Please?"

Celestia asked in a tone that was far too low for a ruler as Crimson shrugged, cut a small slice and offered it to her as everyone in the room tried to keep from dogpiling the cake like animals as Crimson turned back to Celestia as she devoured the cake after having a small taste.

"I honestly wasn't expecting that… I'll have North talk to Cherry about getting more… Cake…"

Crimson said, awkwardly trying not to say the wrong thing as Celestia let out a belch that was something not becoming of a princess, certainly not the ruler or co ruler of the entire country/kingdom.

"Alright, Princess Cel!"

Rainbow Dash yelled as Crimson, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six, Spike and the Royal guards looked at her as she smiled sheepishly as Celestia blinked.

"Oh my, my deepest apologizes, my Little Ponies… Crimson, you wouldn't happen to have a place to go for the night, would you? Me, my sister, and Princess Cadence must converse on how best to negotiate the peace treaty… I would hate for you to be stuck waiting around while we talk for a few days."

Celestia said as Crimson shook his head and looked at the ground, stumped.

"To be honest? No, I don't… I honestly didn't expect how things would go… I guess I could rent a… Fudge buckets…"

Crimson said as he slapped his head, remembering he wasn't back in Tampa Neigh and thus Equestria wouldn't accept the money he had bought.

"Well, in that case, you may stay-…"

Celestia started to say as Twilight suddenly spoke up, Crimson hoped Celestia wasn't angered by this, he could see by the expression on her face that she wasn't however.

"He could stay in my Castle, Princess Celestia!"

Twilight spoke up as Crimson turned to face her as both Alicorns regarded each other, Crimson cocked his head as Twilight, only realizing how she phrased the response, blushed and slapped her head in annoyance as she cleared her throat.

"I meant: Crimson could stay with me until the peace treaty is discussed… Crimson doesn't know anything about Cantorlot and he'd be forced to stay in the castle the entire time to keep the fact that he's an Alicorn from another land hidden… If it isn't already out… Ponyville isn't a massive town and thus Crimson would only have to worry about a hoofull of ponies… Plus, we'd be able to learn more about Hayland since id be able to ask him when not on Friendship missions… Or teaching… If that's alright with you?"

Twilight asked, a sheepish grin rivaling the one that Crimson had given her early as Celestia took a moment to digest the information before responding.

"That isn't a Bad Idea, Twilight… Crimson, would you be up for staying in Ponyville for at least a week? It's going to take some time for all of us to come to an agreement and thus reach a consensus… Unless your mother can come and visit Equestria."

Celestia asked as Crimson took a look at Twilight again, feeling shy and blushing before turning back to face Celestia as he nodded.

"I can do that… I'd be happy to answer any questions about Tampa Neigh in the meantime… Asking about Hayland as a whole requires me to talk to my advisor… North is going to have a field day when he hears what happened… But sure, I guess I can stay in Ponyville… If that's ok with Twilight."

Crimson said as Twilight nodded as Crimson turned and gathered his robe as the group walked out of the room, Celestia spoke up one last time before they managed to do so as Crimson and the others crossed out of the room.

"Crimson?"

Celestia asked as Crimson turned to face her, she sheepishly smiled as Crimson raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't… Happen to know the recipe for that cake… Would you?"

Crimson heard Celestia ask as Crimson turned and pulled a small piece of paper out of his saddle bag.

"I do… I'll tell Cherry Pie to send more of the cakes down here… It's going to take a few days to a week though…"

Crimson said as he closed the door and pulled his hood over his head, his crimson eyes turning to Twilight as he spoke up.

"Are you sure its ok with you for me to stay in Ponyville? I mean, I could always find another place to stay… Provided I find a way to make money meant for my country to work here… I do also have to talk to my best friend and advisor, North Star… He's going to want to know I'm staying here for a few more weeks or so..."

Crimson asked as Twilight nodded and smiled, something Crimson wasn't getting used to in the slightest.

"It's no bother, you'd get along great in Ponyville, everypony would love to meet you, and classes don't start until Monday… Its fine, I promise you won't be a burden, Crimson."

Twilight said as Crimson blushed and nodded, wondering what he was in for during the next few days.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter finished! I'm sorry this one took so long, I spent a while trying to figure out how it would go. As for Crimson staying in Twilight's Castle, no, it is not supposed to be adult or anything. Also, Tampa Neigh is a name I found in possible names for parts of Equestria. Figured id put it to use. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Crimson on his first day in Ponyville. Until Next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. First night in Ponyville

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 3500-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Lauren Faust, Hasbro and a few others do.  
**

**(Twilight's Castle, 6 hours after talk with Celestia.)**

Crimson dominated Twilight's mind even as she taught another class, even as she taught another friendship class. She went to find Crimson in the guest room but the Alicorn Prince was talking to someone on the other side of a vision, causing her to pause before the door.

"North, I told you, like always, you will be in charge of Tampa Neigh until I get back… Just send Commander Sprint and Blizzard here… Negations are going to take a while, you will be in charge until I get back…"

Crimson muttered as the voice of North Star came through the potion enhanced spell.

"Ok, I'll send him and Blizzard with a platoon of Golden Wings and inform the Empress…. I mean your mother… Just try to be careful, I'm your advisor, not a governor."

North muttered before cutting the connection as Twilight entered the room.

"Oh, Twilight, I'm sorry… I was just talking with my best friend North Star… He was worrying about me and wanted to send the entire Golden Wing division… Our air force led by my other friend, Sprint… I talked him out of it… Uh…. Sorry?"

Crimson said, awkwardly, looking at the ground as Twilight offered him a kind smile as Crimson did the same, both Alicorns blushed, not used to speaking to another royal from another part of the planet.

"Its fine, may I ask some questions about Tampa Neigh? Princess Celestia did want to ask you some questions but… You know, she's busy with the peace treaty…. So… HOW DID YOUR COUNTRY GET FOUNDED, WHAT'S THE WILDLIFE LIKE!? DO YOU HAVE A DIFFERENT CULTURE OR IS IT THE SAME AS EQUESTRIA!?"

Twilight rapidly asked as Crimson, who had been nervous and unsure what to say, smirked at Twilight as she calmed down, huffing to catch her breath as he laughed.

"Hmm, you must love information… You… You like books, don't you?"

Crimson asked as Twilight gave a sheepish grin and blushed as Crimson blushed once again, the Princess was quickly growing on Crimson, she reminded him of when he was a Foal…

"Yeah… Sorry about that, it's not often Somepony from outside Equestria visits… I love to learn new information…. If that's ok with you?"

Twilight said as Crimson patted the saddle bags in his bed.

"I thought about that… You may want to ask questions about Tampa Neigh, the country... The kingdom I'm in charge of… Those books tell all the history and such about Hayland… Some of that information… The sensitive stuff, isn't in those books, security reasons… I want to also ask some questions about Ponyville…"

Crimson muttered as Twilight nodded as Crimson motioned for Twilight to speak first.

"How was Tampa Neigh founded?"

Twilight Asked as Crimson hummed before answering.

"I founded it when I was 17… It was a barren, but resourceful island, each member of the family is in charge of their own, separate kingdom… I founded the kingdom, it's an island kingdom… It's beautiful if I say so… Ok, my question… How did you come to be the Princess of Friendship? I've heard a few stories of the famous Twilight Sparkle…. Your super famous around the world before you ask…"

Crimson explained as Twilight scratched the back of her head as she started to speak.

"Would you believe after all the things I helped Princess Celestia… After I was her faithful student, was transformed into an Alicorn by her and made the official Princess of Friendship?"

Twilight awkwardly explained as Crimson nodded, clearly absorbing the information, Twilight did some quick thinking, trying to read Crimson by how he talked and the books he had with him and saw that he was close to as being intelligent if not as much as her.

"What does Tampa Neigh trade for currency… And what type of currency do you and Tampa Neigh use?"

Twilight asked as Crimson pulled out a sliver like coin and flipped it around, one side held a smiling Crimson and another side showed an island country.

"These are Sliver Coins… I know, plain names… The ones used in the Capital that my parents rule is gold… As for how we make money? Tampa Neigh is entirely isolated, it's an entire Island Kingdom on the ocean, no pathways or roads to the mainland, no travel paths… Everything we need, resources, food, water, military supplies? That's all shipped by air or by boat, North and I thought up that… Ok, my question… If you're the Princess of Friendship, doesn't that mean you're the Ruler of Ponyville? Your friend Pinkie Pie… Who strangely hasn't thrown that party you said she would, has said a lot about how royal you were… You have to be in charge of something."

Crimson said as Twilight shook her head and explained how Mayor Mare, who didn't always do her job the best, was the leader of Ponyville, causing Crimson to frown as he spoke while motioning for Twilight to ask another question.

"That's… Weird, like I said, back home, each of my family has their own kingdom which they rule…. Their rule is absolute on their land… Even my Parents who are Emperor and Empress cannot overrule my word in Tampa Neigh… Only North has power close to mine… I would have figured as an Alicorn, you'd at least have control over a city… Uh… Not to put you down or anything, it's just different… By the Way, if your worrying about me being secretly evil and trying to backstab you… Just remember, I know next to nothing about this Kingdom, I'm shy as you've seen… And I do not have an army… Sprint is bringing over a battalion of Golden Wings for security…. I do not have my own royal guard… I use soldiers… A Battalion of said soldiers which will be arriving in Ponyville in 2 days…."

Crimson said, taking a minute to catch his breath before continuing to speak.

"I've told Sprint not to come in weapons blazing… He's a hot head, but he means well…. So, there's that… My turn… Are all those legends I've heard true? You stopped a military invasion of Cantorlot, fought a master of Chaos… Defeated… I don't remember his name, but I know he's a minotaur… All that true, you and your friends save this Kingdom from evil dozens… Hundreds of times?"

Crimson asked as Twilight's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to think of what to say, she had known the legends of what she did were known all throughout Equestria, but for them to be known around the world? Especially the one with Tempest and the Storm King, both of which happened over 3 or so months, it was impressive.

"I…. Yes, am I…. Am I and my friends actually that famous?"

Twilight asked as Crimson nodded as he pulled out a book from his saddle bag.

"Yes, you are to be honest… Most information we get is written down in books…. I've actually written several about Tampa Neigh…. Book writing might not be my calling, but it's something I love… Books are a source of information and wonder, their gateways to other worlds for me…. I'm guessing for today, that's all the questions you have?"

Crimson asked as Twilight, who was entranced by Crimson's reveal and opinion on books, as well as the opportunity to add an entire new collection of information to her head, blinked as she tried to compose herself.

"Uh, yes…. Yes! That is all the questions I have for today, perhaps I could give you a tour of Ponyville while your still here and awake? It might be close to 8:00Pm, but some of Ponyville should still be awake… Pinkie wouldn't get any rest if she didn't organize a party for you, after all… Want to come?"

Twilight asked as Crimson summoned his cloak, still not used to walking around without it but nodding as he looked at her with curious eyes as the Princess of Friendship led Crimson out of the Castle and into town.

"So… Whose Blizzard, if you don't mind me asking, he doesn't sound like a Pony."

Crimson heard Twilight ask as he turned and cocked his cloaked head at her.

"Oh, he isn't, Blizzard is a Sea Dragon, I met him a few years ago…. There was a war between Tampa Neigh and an evil dragon named Riptide, we've forced him away from Tampa Neigh but him and most of his followers are still around… I plan to end that war when I get back… He's a good friend of mine… Id introduce you to North as well but… Well, I need someone to watch and lead Tampa Neigh in my absence and North is my second in command."

Crimson stated as Twilight was once again dumbstruck. Sea Dragons? That sounded way different then normal dragons. She filed asking Crimson more about them and the war going on with Riptide when she had time as they walked through town.

"And there is the Town Hall where Mayor Mare does her work… When she isn't busy trying to find ways to make herself look good."

Twilight said, muttering the last part as Crimson laughed at Twilight's joke, Pinkie Pie had told her how while Mayor Mare meant well, she was a bit of a glory hog. Twilight found herself smiling at how Crimson found her joke as Crimson tried to remember some of the information Pinkie had given him.

"And that's the Carousel Boutique where Rarity lives and designs her fashion lines and does most of her work, right? And that's Sweet Apple Arches where Applejack and her family does their apple harvesting and farming, right? I'm sorry, Pinkie was speaking 100 words a second, she told me a bit about Ponyville on the way here."

Crimson said, pointing to the buildings in question before nervously smiling and scratching his head as Twilight nodded, not entirely surprised at Crimson with the talents he had shown had been able to hold onto information.

It was the fact that he remembered that after being told it by Pinkie Pie that surprised her.

"Yes, and yes. Rarity makes some of the best dresses in Equestria, she even opened her own line of shops, one is in Manehatten, I'm sure she'd love to design you something or look at that cloak of yours… And Applejack and the Apple Family make the best Apple… Everything in Equestria, her family is Actually living all over Equestria, she and Rarity would love to meet you…. Their two of my best friends, ill give you a more official tour tomorrow, we shouldn't keep Pinkie waiting."

Twilight stated as Crimson nodded and followed Twilight into the building Pinkie had told her was Sugercube Corner, her home and the local candy store for the town as he remembered.

His mind had been in several other places, military plans, what to do when Sprint, possibly a few ships from the Tampa Neigh Royal Sky Navy and Blizzard arrived, if he'd be leaving Equestria when the treaty was formed, he'd been distracted lately.

"Hmm, lead the way, Twilight, I'm starting to like it here to be honest."

Crimson said as Twilight smiled and escorted Crimson into the blackened building, Crimson and Twilight looked around at the empty main room.

"SURPISE!"

The voices of over 2 dozen Ponies yelled as Crimson blinked in shock, the surprise of being caught off guard caused his cloak to fly off as Pinkie Pie and the others gasped.

Crimson sighed in sadness as the gasps turned to cheers as Pinkie started jumping up and down like crazy.

"OH, MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, CRIMSON IS AN ALICORN! THAT MEANS AN EVEN BIGGER PARTY THEN BEFORE!"

Pinkie yelled as Crimson smiled and chuckled, a bit unsure of himself but ok nonetheless as Twilight turned to look at the Alicorn as Crimson kept laughing.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect this, I thought the parties back at Tampa Neigh were fun, this is… Hmm…"

Crimson said as Twilight looked at the Alicorn in concern, Crimson didn't like annoyed or overwhelmed, but a bit scared as she turned to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, how about you start the party and me and Crimson go on a flight? Give you time to come up with more party games and make snacks?"

Twilight stated as Crimson watched Pinkie's eyes widen, apparently, she had become more concerned at the moment about planning the start of the party then how to plan the party games.

Or at least, to Crimson, it sounded so due to how surprised Pinkie sounded.

"OH MY GOSH, YOUR RIGHT, TWILIGHT! I HAD PLANNED ALL MY GAMES FOR JUST CRIMSON'S FIRST DAY IN PONYVILLE! I WANT TO PLAN SOME PARTY GAMES an ALICORN PRINCE FROM ANOTHER KINGDOM PARTY GAMES!"

Pinkie yelled as Crimson was so caught off guard by how loud and lively Pinkie had made the party that he barely noticed Twilight grab his hoof and pull him out of the building as someone picked up his cloak and started to examine it as Crimson heard Rarity's voice before he was fully pulled outside.

"No, this really won't do, a prince of Crimson's stature must have a more professional wardrobe, in celebration of Crimson's arrival in Ponyville, I will design a new wardrobe for this occasion!"

Crimson heard the Unicorn exclaim as Crimson spread his wings and flew into the air for the first time since he had come to Equestria as he followed Twilight into the air.

"I'm going to guess you didn't pull me outside just for some exercise and a talk."

Crimson muttered as he caught up to Twilight in the sky, having been able to practice his flying skills ever since he was a Foal.

"Well, you looked a bit shy back there… I should have warned you just how over the top Pinkie's parties tend to be… Sorry."

Twilight muttered as Crimson nodded, he kept pace with Twilight as he turned to look at her.

"I'm guessing you have a lot on your plate as well… Twilight, I also want to say this… Sprint and Blizzard might show up with some of Tampa Neigh's Royal Sky Fleet…. The Golden Wings are soldiers so…. Just try and tell Celestia to expect an entire fleet and battalion of soldiers… And allow me to explain more on why…"

Crimson said as he flew closer to Twilight as he smiled at the Princess of Friendship, the two passed the Castle of Friendship as they circled around to make another lap around the village.

"North, despite meaning well, worries way too much for a Unicorn like him… He's sent the order for Sprint and his Golden Wings to be sent to Equestria to protect me… Even though I traveled here along for the express reason of not scaring anyone… But, you are right, I am shy… I didn't know how the meeting with you or Celestia would go… I had practiced it 200 times on the trip to Equestria… I'm not good around dozens of Ponies outside of Tampa Neigh and Hayland… Would… You like to come to Tampa Neigh when the treaty is signed? I want you to see Hayland… It's only fair for all the help your offering me…"

Crimson muttered, landing on the nearby hill as Crimson hid his blush with his wing as Twilight landed, a light blush on her muzzle.

Twilight wasn't blushing due to just how nice Crimson was being nice Crimson was being, she had met plenty of nice Stallions in her life, even before she had become the Princess of Friendship, it wasn't due to his offer either.

It was how Crimson was acting around her, he wasn't treating her like a Princess, but like a regular Pony, he reminded her of herself when she was just a student of Celestia and yet he was being brave for someone who had traveled probably thousands of miles away from where he was born, talking to Ponies he had never met in his life.

"I would love to, Crimson… Now, maybe we should go back? Pinkie's probably gotten her games set up and your much calmer…"

Twilight said as Crimson smiled and nodded as he started walking down the hill with Twilight as he turned to Twilight to speak up.

"I think Rarity took my cloak… North helped me make that cloak with the help of another Pony, a Unicorn named Onyx Spirt… I hope Onyx is ok with her taking the cloak."

Crimson said as he turned to Twilight as Twilight was about to explain to Crimson that Rarity had probably taken his cloak to work on it before she was cut off.

"Crimson, come here! There's a dozen new games for you!"

Pinkie yelled as Crimson turned and patted Twilight's shoulder as he trotted off to talk to the others as Spike tapped Twilight on the leg.

"Twilight, Celestia just sent a letter about the peace treaty 5 minutes ago! Its signed by Cadence, Luna and Celestia."

Spike said as Twilight took the letter from Spike as the dragon moved to go talk to Rarity as Twilight undid the letter and started to read it.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle: I wish for you to inform Crimson that the leader will be sighed…. But that brings both good news and bad news… The good news is that I have managed to contact Blazing Star and she has agreed to meet with me in Hayland to sign the peace treaty… The bad news is that she has stated that Crimson will be made King by the end of the month… That means more of his soldiers will be arriving in Ponyville in a week or so… She has also decreed that Crimson needs to find a bride before becoming King… Which means he will be staying in Equestria until he can be married… Please Inform Crimson of this… It is a part of the peace treaty and a coming of age passage for Crimson as his sister is already married."

Twilight read aloud as Crimson laughed at something he heard from Rainbow Dash as her eyes widened, Crimson wouldn't be able to leave Equestria until he found someone to marry, it made things even more complicated than they already were.

"This is going to tick him off… Or make him more scared…. Lovely…"

Twilight muttered as she went to find Spike as the party continued to go on.

 **(2 hours from Equestria,** _ **Glacier**_ **class Frigate,** _ **Whirlpool**_ **.)**

The _Whirlpool_ was one of 4 _Glacier_ class frigates that were being sent to Equestria, each of the 800 meter flying ships resembled something from a Sci-Fi movie, they weren't the heaviest ships in Tampa Neigh's fleet but they were able to bombard a target with enough firepower to destroy a small city. __

"Commander, we will be arriving in Equestrian Airspace in 2 hours, we are still awaiting permission from Equestria to enter."

A Unicorn soldier at the communication station of the warship said to one of the Pegsi escorting the fleet of aerial warships.

These Pegsi were the Golden Wings, Tampa Neigh's official air force and part of the elite part of their military, their uniform was part uniform and part armor.

The Black and Red stripes that lined their armor and flight suits along with their masked and flight covered faces scanned the air as their goggles sent information to the weapons built into their armor, thrusters on their wings and bodies helped them fly faster.

"Yeah, I heard theirs some big chat going on over there, North sent us to guard the king, we don't get paid to talk politics, Lieutenant... Let's keep flying, we have an appointment to keep at the moment."

The Commander said, rolling his eyes as he checked his built-in communication gear on his suit, he wore a small flap of cloth over his mouth as he did so, his cutie mark showed a pair of hooves rushing ahead and his dark Blue mane and fur and dark Green eyes pierced the air ahead of him even more then the sharp metallic armor of his wings did so.

This was Sprint, the Commander of the Golden Wings and one of Crimson's best friends as the Military commander continued to lead his men and the fleet towards Equestria, the Golden Wings all took escort positions around the fleet as the airship as the fleet continued to fly towards Equestria, full of soldiers and such for Crimson to use.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I wanted this chapter to show Crimson hanging out with Twilight and his new problem. As for the Romance, in another 4 chapters Crimson and Twilight will be much closer. Next chapter will be Wednesday. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Military arrival

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 1700-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(Twilight's castle, 1 day after talk with Celestia.)**

Crimson crossed his wings as he looked up at the starry sky as he heard the hum of engines, Twilight had woken up as well as 4 metal shapes appeared in Ponyville as Crimson turned to Twilight.

"Don't worry, Twilight… That's Sprint and Blizzard…. I'll go meet them, you can come to if you want."

Crimson said as he jumped down from the balcony and trotted towards town as Twilight saw a hulking shape along with dozens of Pegsi depend from the flying ships as Crimson trotted to the center of town.

"You can't be quiet about anything, can you, commander?"

Crimson asked as Twilight appeared next to Crimson as the 4 dozen Pegsi took up a military position, Crimson crossed his arms at the Stallion as he chuckled.

"Hey, North said to come in to keep you safe, he didn't say be subtle about it…"

Sprint said, chuckling while Crimson shook his head in annoyance before turning to the hulking figure as he smiled, the rest of the Mane Six and some of the town's citizens started coming out.

"Blizzard, good to see you, how's Empress Breeze?"

Crimson asked as Twilight gasped in surprise. Standing in front of her was a dragon the size of Iron Will with dark blue scales and light blue fin like scales and hulking wings.

The gills on his neck surprised her the most as Blizzard turned and smiled at the Alicorn Prince.

"Mom's fine, Crimson, this is Equestria, hmm?"

Blizzard asked, motioning with his claw tipped fingers while Crimson turned to the rest of the Mane Six.

"Twilight, this is Sprint, Commander of Tampa Neigh's official air force: The Golden Wings… And this is Blizzard, the prince of Hayland/Tampa Neigh's dragons…. They are sea dragons, hence the gills, he's been my best friend since the Tidal Wars… That wasn't a very pretty war…"

Crimson mumbled to Twilight while Blizzard nodded, the Sea Dragon Prince looked angry before he turned to Crimson.

"At least Riptide is gone… Anyway, Blazing Star…. North, he wanted us here for you, which is fine by me…"

Blizzard said, turning to Crimson while the Alicorn turned to Twilight, the Alicorn Princess looked ready to burst with questions as Crimson turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, why don't you ask all those Sea Dragon and Military questions you're going to have to Sprint and Blizzard while I go to Cantorlot? I have a feeling that Princess Celestia and Luna aren't going to be happy about the fleet of warships above Ponyville…."

Crimson said, flexing his wings while Sprint looked at his ruler with shock, Crimson simply gave the Golden Wing commander a smirk.

"You should have no problem explaining all that, right, Sprint? Just consider it bonus pay after your entrance… Like I said, you can't always come in guns blazing and ready for a fight… It's not how things are done back in Tampa Neigh."

Crimson said, spreading his wings and flying off into the night as Blizzard watched the Alicorn Prince shrink into a dot as he flew towards the mountainside city.

Sprint could only try to hold his mouth shut while Blizzard snickered.

 **(Cantorlot, 30 minutes later.)**

Crimson wasn't the fastest flier in Hayland, he was however, one of the fastest fliers in Tampa Neigh, something he took pride in as he landed and walked through the crowds of ponies, his cloak hid his horn as he passed inside.

"Crimson, I was just going to send you a message through Spike… You have unique timing."

Celestia said from her throne, the Ruler of Equestria was about to lower the sun for the day when she had gotten a letter from Shining Armor about the warships.

It had taken the Alicorn Princess an hour and a half to convince her citizens that Ponyville wasn't under attack and that the fleet had been sent by a country that was trying to negotiate with Equestria.

"I'm guessing you saw the 4 _Glacier_ Class Frigates…. North kept me up to date…. I'm sorry for all the scares they gave Equestria… North is many things, a Unicorn good at keeping his composure at times he is not… If it wasn't for me convincing him over and over, he would have probably sent half the Sky Fleet to Ponyville… Like I need hundreds of soldiers protecting me… How is the peace treaty going? I have Blizzard, he can send a message back to my mother if she needs to be informed about something…"

Crimson stated, looking at the ground while Celestia considered telling Crimson what his mother had told them, she decided not to, knowing how the Alicorn Prince would probably react to being unofficially banned from home until he was married.

"It is fine, Crimson, Luna, my younger sister if I didn't say before, will handle the duties of tonight… As for the fleet at Ponyville and the Peace Treaty? It is still being looked over by us… I do not know if Twilight herself would also be signing the paper… She is the Princess of Friendship and yet must still run the School of Friendship in Ponyville… As for the Fleet of warships? Your mother and your royal advisor, North Star told me that they requested for your protecting… While I share your sentiments as Twilight did reveal that you came without military support so as not to rile up the populace, I will allow them…"

Celstria said, looking at her hoofs while Crimson shook his head and sighed, he didn't care so much that Twilight had said something about him to Celestia, he should probably have expected that.

What bothered him was his mother interfering with Tampa Neigh's matters, he did love his mother, but a rule in Hayland stated that each Royal Family member was in charge of their own piece of land and there's alone.

Which meant that Tampa Neigh's military was his to command and his alone, only North and a queen if Crimson was married, had the power to give orders in Tampa Neigh.

"Hmm… That is great, I should return to Ponyville… I am once again being sorry about the military fleet… If it makes you feel any better, I will also use the fleet to defend Equestria… Provide that another Storm King fly in with a massive fleet and all that…. Eh…. My bad, that was rude…"

Crimson muttered, trying to be polite as he looked out the window, one of the _Glacier_ class frigates had reached its apex above the small village and was dispatching what looked like little dots on the rest of the town.

"Hmm, why would Sprint deploy Tampa Neigh's army? They only are deployed usually for a ground battle or occupation… Blast it, North, I'm going to have a very, VERY long talk with my advisor when I return to Tampa Neigh… I am so sorry, Princess Celestia, I have to go talk to one of my military commanders after I get back to Ponyville…"

Crimson said, rushing out the doors and flying back into the air as Celestia turned to the shadows.

"Well, sister? Is that enough proof that Crimson is another Alicorn from far away?"

Celestia asked as Luna walked out of the shadows, she wasn't one to like skulking around, but her sister had convinced her to take a chance as she had been skeptical about Crimson.

"He is most interesting, dear sister… But why must we keep thy secret from him? He deserves to know such information, being denied from returning home until he takes a bride is most displeasing to hear."

Luna asked, watching Crimson fly back to Ponyville while Celestia sighed and turned to look at her younger sister.

"Because I don't know how to break the news to him, Crimson finding out he needs to marry to bind the peace treaty would confuse him… Besides, I already have a feeling whom Crimson will fall for."

Celestia muttered, smiling as Luna was about to ask what her sibling meant before her eyes widened.

"Thou cannot be serious, sister… Please tell me."

Luna said while her sister only smiled.

 **(Ponyville)**

Crimson landed in the middle of the town, the first thing he noticed was Twilight continuing to question Sprint as he trotted over to Blizzard.

"Twilight been asking Sprint 50 questions a minute?"

Crimson asked, smiling as both he and Blizzard watched the talk.

"Yep."

Blizzard said simply, smiling while Crimson chuckled, a squad of Unicorn soldiers marched past as they continued to talk.

"Sprint been trying to weasel out of talking the entire time?"

Crimson asked while a dozen Golden Wings flew over the town, their thruster assisted wings sounding like the sound of lightning.

"Yep, he's been trying to keep to get out of answering questions for the better part of 2 hours."

Blizzard muttered as Crimson turned to him with wide eyes.

"Blizz? I've only been gone an hour, not 2 hours… Anyway, did mom send any letters while I was gone? Not that I brought you hear to be a messaging machine."

Crimson stated as Blizzard waved his hand before walking away as Crimson turned to Twilight who was suddenly muzzle to muzzle with him, causing him to blush.

"Twi?"

Crimson asked as Twilight snapped out of the trance while Sprint laughed and started trotting away.

"SPRINT, GET YOUR SORRY FLANK BACK HERE! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT."

Crimson yelled, running after his air force commander who flew into the air while Twilight shook the daze out of her eyes, blushing as well as she looked up at Sprint and Crimson with confusion in her eyes. Crimson continued to blush as he flew after his best friend.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew another chapter done! I wanted this chapter to explain Blizzard and Sprint and their personalities… As for the romance, Crimson and Twilight will be getting closer to each other next chapter, next chapter will be next week on Friday and will show Crimson and Twilight have another meeting. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Trip to Manehatten

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 2700-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(Twilight's castle, 1 week after talk with Celestia.)**

Crimson looked at his fleet from the balcony as Blizzard stood behind him, he was going to travel to the city of Manehatten today and Crimson had told Sprint he was in charge of the forces sent from Tampa Neigh while he was gone.

"You can go if you want now, Blizzard… I'll see you around in a few hours, I want to go with Twilight to Manehatten, I know nothing about Equestria's cities…"

Crimson said, pulling his cloak over him as the Sea Dragon merely smiled before nodding and flying into the air as Crimson turned as Twilight and a Unicorn with a purple and light blue mane. He had known her as Starlight Glimmer.

"So… Manehatten?"

Crimson asked, cocking his head, Starlight had been teasing them about planning their trip to Manehatten as Twilight was bringing Crimson alone, as the rest of the School of Friendship was booked with field trips.

"Yeah, I'm ready to bring you, just let me talk to Starlight, I'll meet you at the train station."

Twilight said with a sweet smile which Crimson returned, this didn't go unnoticed by Starlight as Crimson spread his wings and flew into the air before flying off as Starlight turned to Twilight.

"So… That's Crimson, huh?"

Starlight said with a smirk as Twilight nodded, the Alicorn in question was already a few hundred feet away as Starlight smirked even more.

"So, you're going to be showing Crimson around alone? You must really like him to be doing that…"

Starlight teased while Twilight, who was busy preparing to head out to the train station, finally got the meaning behind Starlight's words and blushed, shaking her head back and forth rapidly.

"No, no, no, no, no! It isn't like that, Starlight! Crimson is just a friend, he's new to Equestria, I want to show him around! I…. Got to go, see you!"

Twilight said as she dashed out of the doors, Starlight said one more thing before Twilight got out the door.

"Whatever you say, Twilight, make sure to say hi to Crimson for me on your date."

Starlight teased one last time before Twilight flew out of the castle and toward the train station.

 **(Friendship Express, 3 minutes later.)**

Crimson sat across from Twilight, he smiled at her, he felt calm around her as he used his magic to open the window and enjoyed the breeze.

"So, I know a bit about Manehatten from Rarity and Spike… It's the biggest city in Equestria besides Cantorlot and… I forgot the name of that town…"

Crimson said, trying to start a conversation as Twilight smiled and filled in his question as the train continued on its path to Manehatten.

"Los Pegasus, and yes, it is. Rarity actually opened a Boutique in Manehatten, it's a very popular city, a lot of rich and powerful Mares and Stallions go there to settle their businesses… But it isn't perfect."

Twilight explained as Crimson nodded and put his hoof to his chin in thought.

"Reminds me of Hyland's capital: Fillypines… It's beautiful if I'm honest, its much larger then either mine…. Or… My sister's kingdom… Ugh… No, I'm not thinking of that pain in the… Sorry, my bad."

Crimson said, cutting himself off, his smile turned into a frown as Twilight looked at him, she was about to ask him what he meant when the train slowed to a stop, Crimson and Twilight looked at each other as Crimson hopped from his seat and gestured playfully with his wing.

"After you, mares first."

Crimson said as Twilight fought and lost the urge to laugh and giggle while she blushed at Crimson's manners. She trotted down the ramp while Crimson followed and the two Alicorns proceeded to trot towards town, chatting all the while.

"So, I heard from Spike that you spent years under Celstia's wing and in her school for gifted Unicorns. It must have been fun for you."

Crimson said, once again trying to start up a conversation with Twilight as she turned to look at the cloaked Prince.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! It was fun, I got to learn so much… Though I wouldn't trade it for anything, I wouldn't have met my friends if it wasn't for Princess Celestia sending me to Ponyville! What about you, Crimson? What was your childhood like? I couldn't imagine what life is like in Hayland, it sounds completely different from Equestria."

Twilight asked as Crimson put a hoof to his chin in thought before turning to look at Twilight while the two Alicorns continued to walk through the crowded streets, passing dozens of Stallions and Mares who were either gossiping, walking to a place they worked at or going to eat.

"It was… Unique… My mom put me in the Royal Hayland Academy for Learning. Its where most people go before they get jobs or become soldiers in Hayland… I know, not the place for a Foal, or an Alicorn Prince at first… I… It was difficult, I was singled out, bullied for being such a scrappy Foal, especially one from the royal family… I ignored it, I didn't want to let them get to me… North helped."

Crimson started to explain as Twilight turned to face him, ready to say something about the bullying before Crimson spoke up.

"Twi, let me explain some more, then talk about the bullying, hmm?"

Crimson asked as Twilight sighed and nodded for Crimson to keep speaking. He proceeded to do just that while they continued walking.

"I didn't let their jabs get to me… I had also met Sprint and North there. At the time, North was nothing more than a bookworm like me with a love for knowledge and Sprint was trying to get recruited for the Hayland Air Force… Only he was very brash… I bonded with North over our love of books, he was shy, but I didn't mind… Sprint joined us after… Well, the fight."

Crimson started to say as he cleared his throat before continuing the story, both he and Twilight looked at a store or so as they kept walking.

"The bullies continued, ignored them, I was there to study, not to be bullied… But it took its toll on North, he was bullied, ridiculed, he had come from one of Hayland's more middle-class families… I tried to help him, but all I got for my trouble were a few punches… I kept trying to help North before they pushed him too far… He started crying after an insult about his magic… I don't… I don't know how or why but something snapped at me, before long, I was throwing a punch… The bullies came after me and then I started blocking it with my wings, trying to get out of there… Then it happened."

Crimson said as Twilight turned to face him, eager to hear the rest of the story as Crimson continued his tale.

"And then?"

Twilight asked as Crimson laughed at being interrupted before wiping some fuzz off his muzzle.

"Then I guess my magic knocked them back, they went flying… I never was any good with magic, I think it was instinct… Or emotion… My classmates told me my eyes and body were glowing with red eyes… I guess that was how I got… No, that wasn't how I got my name… Anyway, after that, my mother took notice of my magic and enrolled me in magic classes… Sprint helped take care of the bullies and North joined me… Sprint was in flight class, I excelled in magic and potion making class… Or so my mom told me… After our graduation, I offered North and Sprint the offer to join me… I went on to found Tampa Neigh and they got their positions…"

Crimson finished as Twilight blinked in surprise at his tale as he turned to face her with a smile on his face.

"That was my tale… I might have left out a few things, but that was it… You really thought some bullies were going to defeat me, Twi? I was raised with manners… And the ability to use magic for combat reasons/purposes… I would never let anyone hurt my friends or anyone close to my heart."

Crimson said with a mock stance as Twilight giggled at the goofy but cute gesture as she blinked before looking at Crimson.

"Crimson? Do you have a special Somepony?"

Twilight asked before slapping her hoof over her face as Crimson gave a sad smile.

"No, I do not… No mare, at least yet, has caught my heart… I don't know how love and romance in Equestria works, Twilight… But its magical in Tampa Neigh… I've seen dozens of couples together in Tampa Neigh… Not that I'm old, I'm only… 24… 25, I think?"

Crimson asked himself before remembering what he was saying and then turning back to Twilight.

"Sorry, forgot my train of thought… Anyway, in Tampa Neigh, when a Stallion finds a Mare he wants to marry, he gives her a Romance Ruby which is locked in a bracelet called a Bond Bracelet… It's a gold bracelet… While the Romance Rubie we don't know how they worked, they were mined in the country… They change color depending on how severe the romance is… Blue means passing love, a crush… Light Red means maybe the couple will last a few years… Purple? I've only seen it in a few Romance Rubies… But it's a sign of pure love, that that marriage is eternal, that their so in love with each other that they would give up anything for that Pony… I sadly haven't found the right mare… Maybe I'll find one here? Who knows?"

Crimson said, not noticing the look that Twilight gave him.

"Maybe It could be me…"

Twilight said, whispering the words under her breath before Crimson turned to face her.

"Hmm, you say something, Twi?"

Crimson asked as Twilight quickly shook her head as Crimson looked up at the sky as he judged the time with a quick check of the sun before speaking.

"It seems like it's just becoming noon now, anyway, didn't you say that there were some places you wanted to show me?"

Crimson asked as Twilight nodded, she motioned with her wing as Crimson followed her.

"So, besides the awkward life story, what did you want to do today? I kind of wanted to stay here a few hours after its night… Celestia wanted me to go to the Crystal Empire tomorrow… I wanted to bring Blizzard and Sprint with me…"

Crimson started to say as Twilight filed that chat away for tomorrow's chat, she would have went into detail on her sister in law, her brother and her niece: Furry Heart, she decided against it at the moment as she started listing off places for them to visit.

"I have to be honest, I only know a handful of stores, there are more stores then I know from books… I only know a few stores from Rarity and the others… How about we go get lunch and then we go from there? I have to send a message to Starlight, I'll send you directions to there, be right back!"

Twilight said as she quickly wrote something down and then gave it to Crimson before teleporting away as Crimson blinked and hummed before picking up the piece of paper before turning and walking down the street.

"Ok, she is certainly a very weird Alicorn… A cool Alicorn… But very, very awkward… Eh, who am I to judge behavior like that? I'm acting like a scared little Foal."

Crimson muttered before starting to ask for directions as he thought back to his talk with Twilight and smiled, not knowing why but smiling nonetheless.

 **(Ponyville, with Twilight.)**

Twilight blinked as she opened her eyes, she flew off to the School of Friendship to find Starlight, she felt bad for leaving Crimson alone, especially in Manehatten.

She pushed these thoughts down as she landed and walked into the school, Crimson could and would be able to handle himself in Manehatten as she went off to talk to Starlight.

 **(With Crimson.)**

Crimson took a seat at a table at the dinner Twilight had given him, they had rules that they wouldn't serve the person until the entire group was present.

That served Crimson fine, he contacted North to speak, he was still a bit annoyed from last night but his advisor had nothing to do with what had happened.

"North, how's Tampa Neigh? I know it's been a week but I hope you and the council are handling things in my absence."

Crimson asked as he continued waiting for Twilight, North shrugged, he was a bit paranoid about being in charge of the country while his Prince was gone.

"Everything is fine, your High… Crimson, the council doesn't usually like to have to handle everything, but I have their backing… It's been awkward, being in charge of the country… But then again, rules… How's Equestria? I've been filling in the Empress the entire time, should I send a bigger force to Equestria?"

North asked while Crimson rolled his eyes as he turned back to the call and waited for Twilight to arrive.

"North, sending an entire fleet was enough, we aren't invading a hostile country, you worry so much every single time I have to leave the city… North, I wouldn't have made you my advisor and second in command if I didn't have confidence in your abilities… You need to relax, ok? I will be fine, I'm waiting for Twilight to arrive back in Manehatten so we can go and have lunch."

Crimson explained while North's eyebrows raised a little at Crimson, he didn't know whether to joke or inform Crimson of what his mother had informed him.

"Crimson, I should inform you that-…"

North started to say before he was cut off by the door of the dinner opening, causing Crimson to turn towards the door and wave at Twilight who had just entered the diner.

"Tell me later, North, I'll call you later, Twilight's here, see you around!"

Crimson yelled before ending the call as Crimson turned to meet her as she took her seat at the booth.

"So, you get done with your business in Ponyville? I've been waiting for you to come here for 10 minutes, not that I mind, I might not have gotten any food, because the rules here, I had to talk to North."

Crimson said as Twilight looked at the waiter who came over, Crimson ordered a regular soda and Twilight a water.

"Sorry, I had to make sure things were fine with Starlight, she's in charge of the school when I'm not there."

Twilight stated as Crimson nodded while he looked through the menu, he spotted the Hay Burger and smirked as he knew what he was going to get.

"Its fine, I wanted to talk to North before then… North is such a freaking nervous wreck at times, he wanted to sound more soldiers to Equestria! He already sent a fleet to Equestria, he's going to worry someone's head off! I swear, I've taught him what to do in this situation… Anyway, I wanted to go shopping or something here, I wanted to see the moon… We don't usually see the moon in Tampa Neigh since it's an island…. And it's a few thousand miles away…"

Crimson said as their food arrived, Crimson looked at Twilight and smiled before she spoke up.

"Ok, I'll help after we eat, you going to be ready by then?"

Twilight asked as Crimson nodded and pulled his hood down.

"Yeah, it will be fun, Twilight!"

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Crimson and Twilight are growing closer in Manehatten, Crimson and Twilight will be together by chapter 7. They won't be super close romance wise, but they will be closer and dating by then. Next chapter will be Sunday and will show Crimson and Twilight spending their day in Manehatten before going back to home. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Fall in Love

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 1300-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(Manehatten, 1 week after talk with Celestia.)**

Crimson continued his walk with Twilight and smiled, he had brought the hood of his cloak down for the rest of the day, a sign to Twilight that he had become more confident to walk without hiding.

"You know you don't have to be so modest, Twilight? I know that to you saving Equestria and fixing all those friendship problems is all in a day's work… But you should at least be happy with your accomplishments… I don't boast about all I've done but I still smile and acknowledge what I've done… Even if I'm young…"

Crimson said while he turned to Twilight who nodded, she knew what Crimson meant, she was happy she had met another Alicorn like her who she could talk at length about certain subjects.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me some superhero, Crimson… When I became a princess, I didn't want everyone to think I was better than them… Being a princess is great, but it shouldn't mean your better then everyone… Just like how I shouldn't boast about every victory I've ever done… I'm not more special than others."

Twilight said as Crimson turned and simply smiled at her as they walked.

The next words he said made her blush and brought back those feelings she didn't quite understand at the moment.

"No, but your special in your own way, and you should feel happy about that… Your brand of special helped your friends save Equestria a dozen times over… So, you should take pride in that…."

Crimson said, turning back to walking and not noticing the blush adorning Twilight's muzzle as they walked.

"Thanks, Crimson…"

Twilight whispered under her breath, both Alicorns looked up to see the sun starting to dip. Crimson didn't need Twilight to explain that the Sun was controlled by Celestia, Crimson could guess that the Ruler of Equestria was connected to the sun due to her Cutie Mark.

"I haven't met Princess Luna yet… Spike told me a bit about her while I was at the castle… She's Princess Celestia's younger sister, right?"

Crimson asked while both Alicorns watched the moon rise to cover the spot where the Sun had been as a shape started to grow under the moon.

"Princess Luna!?"

Twilight asked while the night black Alicorn in question flew down to greet them, Crimson smiled as the Princess of the Night landed and trotted up to them.

"Princess Luna, I presume? It is an honor to meet you, your highness."

Crimson said with a bow which Princess Luna returned while she looked the Prince in the eye.

"Thou must be Prince Crimson Burst, we… I apologize, I have met you… In Cantorlot, when you came to tell my sister about your fleet."

Crimson heard Luna state, he smiled regardless and shook his head.

"Its fine, I thought someone else was in the room besides me and your sister… I've never really seen the moon in Hayland, we're on the other side of the planet… It's very beautiful to see… I suppose your looking over my peace treaty and came to talk to me?"

Crimson asked as Twilight frowned. She felt a bit jealous at how forward Crimson was with his talking to Luna, then again, Crimson was much friendlier with her, mostly because she didn't act as regal as the others, a thought that made her smile.

"Thou are wise beyond your years, young Crimson… Indeed, we were coming to see you… Princess Celestia… My sister, received a letter stating you would both be in Manehatten… It was signed by you, yes?"

Luna asked, causing Crimson to frown as he and Twilight shared a look with each other, Crimson shook his head.

"No, I didn't send a letter, your highness, only a few people knew I was going to come here, and the only… Blizzard… Either him or Sprint were the only ones who have my signature and only Blizzard is the only person who can write my signature in Equestria at the moment… Blast him…"

Crimson muttered while turning back to Luna who hummed in slight confusion as Crimson spoke up.

"My apologies, Princess Luna, my friend and letter master happened to send you a letter in my name… If we were back home he would be in massive trouble… But my laws be blasted at the moment, his heart is in the right place… He sent the letter and probably a dozen more… I won't be mad at him and all that… Anyway… I will have to deal with Blizzard when I get home…"

Crimson muttered, placing a hoof on his face and shaking his head in annoyance as he did so.

"Hmm… I will have to discuss this at length with my sister… Have a fair night… And thank you for your comment on the night… I hope you enjoy it while you stay… Now, I have Ponies to help with their dreams…"

Luna said before flying into the night while Crimson and Twilight watched before Crimson turned to face Twilight.

"So, considering how things went just now, I say it's about time to return to Ponyville? I do wish to talk to Blizzard then get some sleep… Tomorrow looks to be an eventful day."

Crimson said as he and Twilight started to walk back to the train station.

"I hope you don't mind if we take the train back home? I would love to fly back to Ponyville but I did that the first few nights I was here and it's too serene to ruin with flying… Besides, we would have less time to talk if we flew back to Ponyville… I rather enjoy our talks…"

Crimson stated, causing Twilight to blush yet again as she nodded and led Crimson back to the train station as they walked onto the last train that was pulling into the station.

"So, how did you enjoy Manehatten?"

Crimson heard Twilight ask as the train began to pull out of the station.

"It was good, I wish you were around to show me around the city and point out more sites to visit… You really do need to visit Tampa Neigh though, it would be beautiful… But that's your choice… This reminds me of Tampa Neigh's shopping district... But I wasn't in charge of that development…"

Crimson said while Twilight pulled out a checklist and started to check things off as Crimson looked at the list from what he could see.

"I think your math is a little off, Twilight… If you do it like that, your going to run out of Bits to use for those art supplies you need there."

Crimson said, pointing with his hoof, Twilight checked and saw that Crimson was right, causing her to gasp and correct the math while she turned to Twilight, both forgetting how close they were to each other as their noses touched, causing both Alicorns to blush.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were that close, Crimson…"

Twilight said with a blush, Crimson the same and nodding in amusement as he sat back in his seat across from Twilight.

"No problem, Twilight… What are… Uh… Friends for…"

Crimson muttered, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

Neither Alicorn knew it, but they had fallen in love with each other, they just weren't aware of what it would mean yet.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short and all that, I wanted the chapter after this to be a really big chapter… As for Crimson and Twilight? Their romance has started, they just aren't dating yet. Next chapter will be next Sunday and will show Crimson and Twilight finding out their in love. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Alicorn Attraction

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 3000-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(Ponyville, 2 days after trip to Manehatten.)**

Crimson looked at his fleet from Twilight's balcony, he didn't like scaring the people of Ponyville with the fact that there were warships hovering over the town.

If North had gotten his wish, they'd probably be _Tidal_ -class battlecruisers which were capable of bombarding Equestria to ash in hours and had enough troops to occupy the remains of it as well.

He was so focused on observing his soldiers that he didn't notice Starlight behind him.

"So… Was the fleet really needed at all?"

Starlight asked, causing Crimson turned to face her, looking at her from under his cloak at her.

"Starlight, right?"

Crimson asked while turning to look her in the eye, she nodded while Crimson cleared his throat to speak.

"No, they weren't entirely… But North, who's my Royal Advisor, decided that this was needed… If I didn't talk him down, he would have sent warships that would have been able to do far worse…. They're here for my protection, not that I wanted to have a fleet of frigates over Ponyville…"

Crimson muttered out, Starlight nodded while Crimson looked around the map room in confusion.

"Wait, what are you doing here… With all due respect I mean… If Twilight isn't here, then she would usually be teaching…. Shouldn't that mean that you should be teaching as well?"

Crimson asked with a raised eyebrow as Starlight chuckled in amusement, Crimson had gone to talking about Twilight as soon as he could, it was a clear sign he liked her or cared for her.

"Todays a light schedule so I'm allowed to be here… Twilight went to Cantorlot to get more funding for the School of Friendship from Celestia."

Starlight said, she didn't notice Crimson frown, he knew that Twilight wasn't rich, at least he could guess since Twilight hadn't been born royalty. It still bothered him enough to speak up.

"The school board isn't funding the school? Twilight shouldn't be going to Celstria for direct funding, that's the School Board's job to fund it."

Crimson said, crossing his wings in frustration while Starlight spun to face him with wide eyes, Crimson sounded angered, something that Crimson didn't normally sound like, at least as long as she had heard him speak.

"Well, after Twilight used her royal decree as Princess of Friendship to override the EEA or Equestria Education Association and Chancellor Neighsay… Which I got to say, you should have been there for, the look on his face was priceless! Anyway, after she did that, Neighsay has been trying to do whatever he could to ruin the school… Which mean cutting off funding to… What he believes is a private school…"

Starlight said, finishing her story and turning to Crimson.

She was surprised and fell over when Crimson stopped his hoof strongly enough that it nearly cracked the floor.

"That childish, arrogant, upper-class… Excuse me, Starlight, it was nice talking to you, I'm going to go on a trip, I'll see you later."

Crimson stated before flying out the window, he tossed his cloak onto a hook as he flew to Ponyville.

"Half of the Golden Wings, come with me, now, we're heading to Equestria."

Crimson ordered, fire in his eyes as the Golden Wings nodded and spread their wings before flying alongside Crimson as he flew into the air and sped towards Cantorlot.

 **(With Twilight, Celestia's Castle, Cantorlot.)**

Twilight had no idea that Crimson and over a dozen Golden Wings and a troop transport was flying towards Cantorlot. She continued her talk with Celestia.

"Twilight, I'm not sure what to tell you… I could order Neighsay to fund the school but that requires a royal meeting… This is Equestria's own funding, not private funding… I see Neighsay is doing whatever he can to stint the school… But he's as sneaky as he is good at his job…"

Celestia stated, turning to Neighsay who stood next to them with a smile on his face, Twilight growled in anger and frustration before one of the Royal Guards turned and ran over to Celestia.

"Your highness, Prince Crimson has entered Cantorlot."

He reported as Celestia nodded before the soldier continued.

"And he doesn't look happy… He has at least 2 dozen soldiers with him…"

The Guard reported before the doors magically flew over so fast it nearly destroyed them.

"NEIGHSAY! Where is that, arrogant, groveling little, sneaky, underhanded, little Shak?!"

Crimson yelled, his eyes glowing in anger as his Unicorn and Earth Pony soldiers looked around the room with their weapons and then lowered them as Crimson stalked into the room.

"Hello, Crimson, what brings you here? And with your soldiers no less… Was there a problem in Ponyville?"

Crimson heard Celestia say as Crimson stalked towards Neighsay with anger in his eyes as he pinned down the Unicorn with his magic, pinning him to the stairs to the throne.

"No, Princess Celestia, Ponyville is as nice as it always seems to be… I'M HERE BECAUSE THIS LOWDOWN SNAKE IS TRYING TO ABUSE BEING IN CHARGE OF THE SCHOOLBOARD TO TRY AND MAKE HIMSELF FEEL BETTER THAT TWILIGHT HULMILATED HIM AT PONYVILLE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHILDISH MOBRA!"

Crimson hissed as Neighsay looked at Celestia for help with fear in his eyes.

"Princess Celestia, please help! Are you going to let this outsider brute march into your castle and assault Somepony!?"

He cried out as Celestia turned to Crimson and spoke up.

"Crimson, please release Neighsay."

She said, trying not to escalate things as Crimson sent the Unicorn skidding to his soldiers which stopped the Unicorn as he bolted out of the room.

"That lowdown childish Stallion, he is the reason I'm here! I heard from Starlight Glimmer, that Neighsay hadn't been funding the school since Twilight went over his head and superseded them with her royal authority… Is it true he's been trying to use his position as head of the EEA to hold Twilight back?"

Crimson asked with anger in his eyes, the Royal Guards looked at Crimson in slight fear as Celestia sighed.

"Sadly, from what I've heard from Twilight? Maybe, I do not have enough proof to do much about it and Neighsay is the head of all of Equestria's education barring mine and any personal schools that I or Princess Luna open… So possibly… I didn't expect you to show up with a platoon of soldiers behind you… Or to barge in…"

Celestia said as Crimson finally relaxed, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I am sorry for that, I meant no violence against you or your guards… But I cannot stand Somepony abusing their station for childish reasons just because they lost… Who's funding the School of Friendship if the EEA isn't? is a private channel open for funding and supplies to be sent? I've been to several schools in Tampa Neigh and handled problems like this before… So please don't dumb it down for me."

Crimson stated as Celestia shook her head as Crimson nodded and paced back and forth, he turned back to look at her before speaking.

What he said shook both Alicorns to their core and Twilight nearly fell off the stairs.

"I'll fund the school then."

Crimson stated as Celestia looked him in the eye while trying to speak and say something in the moment.

"Crimson, that's nice of you but, you ca-…"

Celestia started to say as Crimson shook his head and smiled, looked around the room and then back to the Sun Princess to speak up.

"I can, I will and I am, Princess Celestia, the school is going to need funding and supplies for the… Next 3 and a half or so years for this class? Anyway, I can and I am, it is my decision on how my Kingdom spends its private funding and I know how good school are…. I wouldn't be the Prince I am without a school like the one I attended… So yes… I can… And I am."

Crimson stated as Celestia and Twilight looked at each other in surprise, they hadn't expected this, not only did Crimson and his soldiers who up and yell and restrain Neighsay, but not Crimson was publicly stating he wanted to fund the school, something that surprised Twilight and Celestia to no end.

"What about your subjects, how do they feel about this?"

Celestia asked, causing Crimson to chuckle in amusement before turning back to Celestia and speaking up.

"My subjects have supported my decisions since Tampa Neigh was founded, we have more than enough funding going into Military and urban projects, a small stream of money into Equestria won't drain us…. Besides, Tampa Neigh has more than enough supplies… Celestia, we make a living by shipping supplies all over the world… Besides, converting coins into bits is easy and it wouldn't take more than a day or so to send to supplies to Equestria… So please… Let me help… My kingdom would be fine… And it's my choice."

Crimson stated as Celestia could only nod and smile while Twilight was speechless.

"That is very kind of you, Crimson, you are very kind… I am sure Equestria would love to have a relationship with Tampa Neigh and Hayland when this is all over."

Celestia said as Crimson nodded and looked up at a mural above Celestia before nodding and turning back to her.

"Yes… It's been 2 weeks I think, shouldn't the treaty have been signed? Not that I want to leave, Equestria was awesome and I don't want to leave… But wouldn't the treaty have been signed by now?"

Crimson asked, causing Celestia, neither her nor Twilight had said anything to Crimson about the terms of the contract, Crimson didn't know he had to be married to someone from Equestria to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms. She wanted to speak up, but Crimson saw Twilight speak up.

"Crimson… One of the terms of the contact is for you to marry Somepony from Equestria to strengthen the bond between Hayland and Equestria… And you can't return to Hayland until that happens."

Twilight said, expecting Crimson to overreact and start smashing things or yelling or crying or something.

He simply rolled his eyes and turned back to them before speaking.

"Classic mom…. This hasn't been the first time she tried this… But that makes sense, that's how things used to be in Hayland… Anyway, if that's the reason the treaty can't be signed… then I'll honor the agreement… There's some loopholes in that that I can use…. Anyway, if that's everything, then I'll be going… I have some business in Ponyville to attend to… Twilight, was nice to see you here… See you back in Ponyville."

Crimson stated as she flew into the air before flying out the doors as the Golden Wings flew into the air and followed their Prince with the Earth Pony and Unicorn soldiers filed out the door and started walking with their weapons out the door and the soldiers were gone.

"He has taken a liking to you, Twilight… If you wished for a sign, then that was it… At least one of them."

Celestia said to a blushing Twilight who simply watched the Alicorn Prince lead the soldiers back to Ponyville.

 **(Ponyville, 10 minutes later.)**

Crimson landed in a crouch as his soldiers took back up their previous posts while he dusted his wings off and started walking back to the Friendship Castle to return to his guest room, he chuckled thinking of his mother trying to use him as a bargaining chip.

If Crimson was to return home, his mother wouldn't do anything, she loved him too much to do that.

Crimson walked past the citizens of Ponyville as they watched the prince trot back to the Castle and flew back up to the balcony and walked backed to his room.

He contacted North to talk to him while putting back on his hood and all that.

"North, I want you to send a small amount of supplies and money to Equestria… There's something going on and I agreed to supply a school with money and supplies…"

Crimson explained as North's eyes widened before he sighed and shrugged before speaking, his hooded face looked around the room before speaking.

"Ok, ill set up a private channel… I can guess whose school it is…. Your growing a soft spot for the Princess of Friendship, Crimson… She'd be Somepony who your mother would love… I'm sure you realize what your mother wishes for you…"

North said, causing Crimson to cross his wings and laugh before looking to the side before looking back at the spell before speaking. North still heard the small amount of nervousness in his voice as he spoke.

"North, we've been down this song and dance before… Besides, I'm not even dating Twilight, let alone getting a Romance Ruby and Bond Bracelet to ask her for marriage… We don't need to go down that road yet… Just set up a channel to send supplies to Ponyville and to fund Twilight's Friendship school… Leave my family to me, their family but their as crazy as they can be at times and I don't want to deal with my family antics at this interval… Talk to me this night and tell me if the council is going to need me… Anything that requires my personal appearance I am allowed to attend, my parents cannot overrule Tampa Neigh's personal affairs and all that…"

Crimson ordered as North nodded, said goodbye and then closed the call as Crimson turned and pulled up his hood before starting to walk away as he closed to the door to his room.

Crimson walked back to the map room before walking to the balcony and enjoying the sunlight on him, it wasn't too warm like it seemed to be with Tampa Neigh.

"Hmm… This is ridiculous… Well, its peaceful and all that… Reminds me of Tampa Neigh… Though my city needs to have magic shields around the city to protect it and to keep the heat down…"

Crimson said to no one in particular as he enjoyed the sunlight on his fur while he spread his wings to enjoy the sunlight on his fur.

"Crimson? Why did you do that? I… Thank you…"

Crimson heard from behind him, causing him to turn around to come face to face to face with Twilight who was at the door to the map room.

"It was the right thing to do, Twilight… I hate ponies… Anyone in general who abuse their power to get what they want… I hate guys like that… Besides, I want Tampa Neigh and Equestria to have a connection with each other and if that means spending a bit of money, then its fine…. My government officials and all that are fine with it… You shouldn't worry about it, that's my responsibility and mine alone to worry about… That Mobra reminds me too much of my spoiled little sister, Queen Supernova… The Queen of a Country all the way on the edge of Hayland…"

Crimson stated, bringing his hoof to his face in annoyance, he and his sister had NEVER gotten along and Supernova and their parents also didn't get along.

To Crimson, she was the black sheep of the family, rude, arrogant, war hungry, and above all else, rude. It had been this and her looking down on everyone not born a noble and royal blood, it had caused her to be unofficially banished to her kingdom with her husband.

"Well… Thank you… It means a lot to me."

Crimson heard Twilight say before she hugged him as he awkwardly hugged her back before they looked each other in the eyes.

"Hey guys, I wanted to show you this new party cannon!"

Pinkie said as she bounced in, she knocked into Crimson, knocking him into Twilight as both blushed, Pinkie turned back to see Crimson and Twilight kissing, muzzle to muzzle as both blushed and pulled away.

"OH, MY HAY! CRIMSON AND TWILIGHT ARE A COUPLE, I GOT TO TELL THE OTHERS! SEE YOU GUYS LATER, I'M GOING TO THROW A PARTY!"

Pinkie yelled before running out the door with Crimson and Twilight chasing him before she bounced away as Crimson and Twilight looked at each other.

"You know there's no way to stop her before she tells the entire town, right? I might not know Pinkie as well as you do… But I do know once she gets hyper, there's no stopping her…"

Crimson stated awkwardly, he flexed his wings which had gotten tangled with Twilight's when Pinkie had slammed into them.

"Yes… That means they're all going to think…."

Twilight started to say, rubbing her hoof as Crimson and Twilight blushed and looked at each other as both started to think of the 2 weeks they had spent together, they weren't bonded at the hip but they did care about each other.

"Maybe we could try it… Um… I'm not sure what to say… Pinkie put us on the spot."

Crimson started to say as Twilight nodded, both were awkwardly dating, in the weirdest way possible. And deep down, both didn't really seem to mind, they just didn't know how the others would be reacting to their 'Relationship'

Crimson and Twilight looked at each other, blushed and walked out of the room to go talk to the others.

"This is going to be an awkward night."

Crimson stated as Twilight could only nod.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Twilight and Crimson are together, not like hardcore dating, but dating now, as for the marriage contract? That will play into the story in like 10 chapters. Next chapter will be on Next Sunday and will show Crimson and Twilight going on their first date. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Royal Date

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 3000-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(Ponyville, 4 days after trip to Manehatten.)**

Crimson rested against a tree as he looked at the sky, he thought back to when he and Twilight had told the others they were dating.

'I just hope your happy, Twi, Crimson better be good to you.'

That had been Applejack and it had caused him to roll his eyes and smile and promise Applejack that he had no intentions of doing anything wrong with Twilight.

He had been raised as a respectful Stallion and he was happy that way, his sister on the other hand… He had no idea what had happened to her.

'That is awesome… So, when's the wedding, Twilight?'

He remembered Rainbow Dash asking them, much to their embarrassment, he and Twilight hadn't even been dating for an hour when that had been asked.

He hadn't even thought of helping her pick out a Romance Ruby or Bond Bracelet like all Stallions in Tampa Neigh did.

'MY WORD, I MUST MAKE SOME NEW GARMENTS TO CELEBRATE THIS PERFECT OCCASION!'

That had been Rarity who had continued talking about their future while measuring them both for a new line of clothing she could make with the idea.

It reminded him of Tampa Neigh's official fashion expert: Onyx Spirit, the one who helped Crimson design the cloak he was wearing.

He wondered how the Unicorn was doing at the moment.

'Twilight and Crimson… Hey, that sounds like an awesome idea for a book series!'

That had been Spike saying that and the idea, while cool, was something that Crimson slightly frowned at that idea.

Crimson was many things, a scientist, a Prince, a Ruler, a military leader, and a book reader being some of the main topics, but a Stallion who married just to get ahead was never one of these.

When Crimson had decided to date/marry a Mare, he promised he would never do it just to increase his standing or become a King or any other underhanded and low-down reason, but for love.

It was a promise he wouldn't abandon for any reason.

'Oh… My… I just hope your happy, Twilight… Crimson… Prince?'

Fluttershy had said and Crimson had simply smiled and told the Pegasus that she could call him Crimson if she wanted, Crimson usually only liked his subjects or foreign dignitaries and such to address him as 'Your Highness' or 'Prince Crimson.'

'I told you that you would both get together, I told you, Crimson.'

Starlight had said with a smirk on her face, Crimson and Twilight had rolled their eyes at that, Crimson had met Starlight enough to understand that she was sassy, a trait he had also seen in Twilight herself.

"Morning Crimson, I brought the books you wanted to read with me."

Crimson heard as he turned to see his Marefriend, Crimson was still a bit surprised to be dating the Princess he had been living with while the Peace Treaty was being written up.

Speaking of which, due to Crimson dating, something that Spike had written Celestia to inform…. Much to Crimson's and Twilight's embarrassment, it had meant the Peace Treaty could finally move forward and Crimson had even heard that his mother would be appearing within the week.

That meant many more soldiers and warships would be arriving in Equestria: Blazing Star, his mother, was the Imperial Empress of Hayland after all.

"Cool, what did you want to read first?"

Crimson asked as he turned to Twilight who sat next to him, both weren't used to much 'Physical Affection' beyond hugging.

That had also meant that much to their embarrassment that they hadn't even kissed yet. Crimson didn't know when they would ever have the courage to do so.

"Maybe this history book on Equestria's first invasion by Tirek? I had fought him at least once…"

Twilight said as both Alicorns opened a book and started to read it, Crimson looked over at Twilight who shivered at a cold gust.

He wrapped a wing around her before draping some of his cloak over her to keep her warm.

"I heard you fought Tirek…. I fought someone similar to him… A Massive brute called Brimstone… But I didn't know Princess Celestia and Princess Luna banished Tirek at first… They should have found a way to drain away his ability to drain away magic for good, Twilight… I've seen what monsters can do with magic in their grasp… It has almost never had good effects on Innocent Ponies… Then again, you and the others banished Tirek… At least Nopony was hurt…"

Crimson stated as the couple of 2 days continued to read, Crimson had a talent for memorizing information in his head for however long he needed it. A talent acquired from a few years of meeting for several foreign dignitaries.

"Maybe, but I wasn't that big a hero… It was just another day of work for me in Equestria… Maybe it was a little hero work for us… It was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

Twilight stated as Crimson laughed and found himself smiling at Twilight's awkwardly cute smile. Crimson knew Twilight didn't want to act arrogantly, he couldn't blame her, if she had been her sister, she would NEVER have stopped talking about it at all.

"Yeah, it was… I'm not going to lie, when I heard about your battle, I really wanted to visit…I'm not going to brag, but I've fought my share of battles… But they pale compared to yours… I'm no World saver…"

Crimson said, causing Twilight to blush from the compliment as they kept reading.

"What was the worst battle for you?"

Twilight asked as Crimson hummed in thought before he started to speak up once again.

"There are 2, Twi…. Those would be the Tidal Wars and the fight against Brimstone."

Crimson stated as Twilight hummed in surprise as he turned to her to start to speak up.

"The Tidal War is something… I will tell you when and if you wish to visit Tampa Neigh… North would be able to explain as much of it as I can… Brimstone…. He was a power-hungry monster like Tirek, I don't know where he came from but I know he wanted Magic to control the world… He started on the outer islands and took the magic from whoever he could… I stood in his way when he reached the mainland… I don't know how furious our battle was, but I know that I had to stop him… I ended up cutting off his horns, the source of his magical power and banishing him, where I don't know… It isn't much compared to you."

Crimson, once again making Twilight blush while they read, he turned the page with his magic and turned to face her.

"Friendship wasn't easy for me, Twi… I didn't make friends as much as you did… I told you how hard school was for me… You didn't inspire me to try something else to make friends…."

Crimson said, causing Twilight to turn and look at him while Crimson himself turned to face her, having anticipated her action.

"Really, what was it?"

Twilight asked, causing Crimson to smile, he knew that Twilight valued friendship over any procession she could have besides her friends and family, telling her that she inspired her made her light up like a sign, it made Crimson blush and smile at the same time.

"I wanted to get different countries and kingdoms to live peacefully… Equestria isn't entirely the first Kingdom I've had to broker peace with… But it's the first one I've done outside of Tampa Neigh and without the others to help me… I hate pointless wars for land and resources which bring but death, destruction and misery… This, if I'm counting the other peace treaties, is the 5th peace treaty I've forged… I don't know if the peace treaties will last… But I'll die a thousand times before I give up trying to broker world peace…"

Crimson said, Twilight leaned against him as they looked at the sky, it was a beautiful day and while others would probably be spending the day running around, Crimson and Twilight were enjoying their date together.

"That's a wonderful goal to work, Crimson… And I'd love to come to Tampa Neigh with you… But may I…"

Crimson heard Twilight shyly start to ask as he turned to face her.

"You want to bring your class and friends with me? I haven't seen the friendship classes, but I've heard about them… You want to come bring them with me, didn't you?"

Crimson asked Twilight who nodded, Crimson smiled and nodded over and over.

"Well, one of my Frigates does have to return to Tampa Neigh for supplies soon…. One day then we will go… Tomorrow I mean… When we get back, I plan to meet with Princess Cadence…. But tomorrow, if you and your class plan or wish to return to Tampa Neigh, the _Faithful_ will be waiting… I have to also talk to North when I return home and handle some government work…. Sadly, that means that I will probably be sent back to Equestria with dozens of soldiers… North isn't as overbearing as my mother… But he's a big baby like I said."

Crimson said, he and Twilight closed the book they were reading, Crimson placed a bookmark into the book and smiled while he did so and levitated the book into Twilight's saddle bag.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to read as much of the book as you wanted to… Maybe next time?"

Twilight said to which Crimson smiled and nodded, he hugged her causing both Alicorns to blush.

"Its fine, Twi… I found myself enjoying that book, but I also found myself enjoying the talk just as much… Besides, you're a great person to talk to…. And I'm not just saying that because you're my Marefriend…. We have the whole day to hang out, what did you want to do?"

Crimson asked as he and Twilight started walking, they looked around the town as they walked through Ponyville, both got several waves and a few salutes and respectful nods from Crimson's soldiers which Crimson returned.

Crimson smiled as Twilight leaned against him, he nuzzled her causing several ponies to swoon at the cuteness.

"How about we go to Sugercube Corner? You really should meet the Cakes…"

Twilight suggested, Crimson wanted to say something but shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, if Pinkie also can get me a Hayburger with fries and a soda… Nothing beats that, Twilight…. Nothing…. Though, I'd take Chocolate Ice Cream as well if that isn't open…. Sorry, I haven't really been able to eat since I've gotten here."

Crimson said, letting his Marefriend drag him into the building as Pinkie bounced up to them.

"HEY GUYS, HOW'S THE DATE GOING SO FAR!?"

Pinkie yelled at them, causing Crimson and Twilight to cover their ears with their wings, Crimson didn't let go of Twilight's hoof at all while this happened and he smiled when he could hear.

"It's going fine, Pinkie… I don't suppose we could get a booth to eat at? Twi's been saying you guys have the best food and are super awesome and-…"

Crimson started to say before Twilight playfully nudged Crimson in the ribs for his joke while he smiled at her.

"All jokes aside… May we please eat? Princess Celestia gave me some Bits to spend since I sent her some Coins and as a Gentlecolt, it's my duty to... Treat my date with as much dignity as I can muster…."

Crimson said, muttering the last part a little awkwardly, not used to being on a date with another royal like Twilight.

Fortunately, Pinkie neither seemed to notice or care as she led them to a booth which they took seats at.

"I'm going to guess you want chocolate Ice Cream, one of the best flavors ever!"

Pinkie yelled, causing Crimson to look at Pinkie in shock.

"Uh… How did you know that if I never told you?"

Crimson asked, both a little worried and confused while Pinkie kept bouncing, blissfully unaware of what she had done.

"Pinkie, sense, silly! Now, I'll go get your food, have fun!"

Pinkie said before she bounced away as Crimson opened his mouth and held up his hoof as if to say something.

"Trust me, don't try to understand Pinkie, I tried once and it wasn't a funny day."

Twilight stated, causing Crimson to drop his hoof as he turned back to Twilight and nodded.

"Well, she's about half the unpredictable Earth Pony Cookie Cream is…. He's the best baker in all of Tampa Neigh… Made the snacks Princess Celestia wolfed down…. I'll give you guys the grand tour when we reach Tampa Neigh… You can't walk there like I said…. Flying or sailing is the only way to reach Tampa Neigh… I'll explain it more… But Tampa Neigh has had some nasty business with the villains around there… I'll tell you more tomorrow."

Crimson said before Pinkie came back with their food, Crimson reached for one of his hoofs to grab the bag of Bits that he had been given by Celestia in exchange for a handful of Platinum Coins he had given to her.

Pinkie shook her head at this and smiled.

"NOPE, FOR A SUPER AWESOME FIRST DATE LIKE TWILIGHT IS ON, THIS IS ON THE HOUSE!"

Pinkie yelled before she hopped away, Crimson watched her leave before turning back to his food and starting to eat his ice cream, he wiped his face off as he ate.

"She really needs to meet Cookie when she comes to Tampa Neigh, that is something I really want to say also…. This ice cream is awesome!"

Crimson yelled, he blinked in embarrassment before blushing and chuckling nervously.

"Oh… By the wisdom of my mother…. I'm such a dork…"

Crimson muttered, slamming his head into the food in embarrassment while Twilight only giggled as Pinkie walked over.

"Wow! He must really love ice cream!"

Pinkie yelled as Crimson groaned in frustration before pulling his head out of the ice cream and wiping his crown off.

"Well, its good ice cream… But I'm a dork sometimes, Pinkie… Anyway, you guys are coming to Tampa Neigh tomorrow, Twilight wants you guys to see my home kingdom… Are you sure I can't pay you? I'm not so arrogant that I think I'm above the logistics of paying money."

Crimson said, Pinkie only turned to Twilight.

"Have fun on your date, Twi, I can see why you like him… He uses a lot of big words."

Pinkie said before an alligator erupted from the ice cream, knocking the remains of the food onto Pinkie.

"Gummy!"

 **(10 minutes later, School of Friendship.)**

Crimson looked over his shoulder back at Sugercube Corner before walking into the school with Twilight.

"You know, sometimes, I shouldn't be surprised at how far friendship can come… Why did Neighsay try and close this beautiful school?"

Crimson asked while he looked around the building, his keen eyes looked around the room, taking in every detail.

"Because the other students… Ones who aren't ponies were too dangerous… That, and we weren't allowed to go and solve friendship problems around Equestria if we were teaching."

Crimson heard Twilight say before he rounded on her, his cloak flowed in the breeze as he turned.

"Friendship Problems? You're going to have to tell me about them when we leave, they sound interesting… I have a few schools in Tampa Neigh… Military and all that, North and the Education Commission are in charge of said schools at the moment… But one that we have is as… Grand as this… Wait, if Neighsay wasn't endorsing the school, how did you build the school? I'm no finance expert, but buildings take resources and time to build… Unless there's a building making spell…"

Crimson asked, Twilight looked up at the ceiling as they walked around the building.

"I… My friends helped me build it, it didn't take as long as you would have thought… Princess Celestia helped me."

Twilight stated, scratching the back of her head awkwardly, Crimson smiled and nodded, having the backing of 2 or more Princesses was more than enough logic for Crimson, that would explain why the money and resources were diverted to building the school.

"Don't sweat it, Twi, you're not going to have financial issues ever again, Neighsay doesn't know friendship as well as the PRINCESS OF FREINDSHIP does, and if he is going to throw a hissy fit over being outmaneuvered by you, then I'm going to make sure he doesn't get away with it… I'm not going to beat him up or anything… But… You… You get the point."

Crimson said, both he and Twilight looked to the side, Crimson blushed, embarrassed that he was praising Twilight so much and Twilight did as well, not used to Somepony she had just met from another part of the world praising her so much.

She wasn't THAT world changing, was she?

"Anyway, perhaps we should return to the Castle? Today was perfect, Twi… I want you guys to see everything when you get to Tampa Neigh."

Crimson said as he and Twilight walked hoof in hoof back to the castle, Crimson blushed as Twilight leaned against him.

She reached up and kissed Crimson on the cheek, she had enjoyed their first date a lot more then she thought she would.

She would have to thank Pinkie after today.

Crimson could only blush, he smiled, however, happy to have come to Equestria.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! This chapter was supposed to be 7000 or so words when I started making it but I didn't really have the ideas to type that. As for Crimson and Twilight? Their relationship isn't going to be speeding along, but I want them to be married by chapter 15. As for next chapter? It will be on Next Friday and will show the trip to Tampa Neigh. Until then, Lighting Wolf!**


	9. Trip to Tampa Neigh

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 2800-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(10 minutes from Tampa Neigh, northern Coast of Hayland,** _ **Glacier**_ **-class Frigate** _ **Faithful**_ **.)**

The trip to Tampa Neigh was becoming amazing for the Mane Six, they watched dozens of Golden Wings escort the frigate as beautiful cresting waves and dozens of islands replaced the mountains the Frigate passed over.

Twilight saw dozens of figures swimming in the waters below as well as dozens of small boats and much larger ones around them, dozens of Pegsi flew past the frigate which was approaching a massive city that looked like it had been built from the ground up.

"That… Is Tampa Neigh, the capital of my Kingdom, the largest trading port in Hayland, home of all the stores, military bases, schools and anything else your heart can desire…"

Crimson said while he walked to the window with Twilight, he gestured to the dozens of boats in the water as well as the Pegsi which flew past massive warships.

"Most of Tampa Neigh's good are shipped to other kingdoms around the world… Hence the massive… Well, the Sky Fleet is for defending the city…. As I said before, Tampa Neigh is unreachable by land, all goods and other things, soldiers, food, water…. They are flown or shipped off the Island by our merchants… I'll show you guys around once _Faithful_ docks at the Tampa Neigh Royal Sky Fleet section of the airport…"

Crimson said as he turned to the rest of the Mane Six and smiled.

"Enjoy your stay in Tampa Neigh… We will be landing in 5 minutes… Unless you would like to try and cannonball off the _Faithful_ and into the ocean?"

Crimson asked before walking off, the Mane Six and Starlight couldn't believe their eyes.

"I didn't think something like this could exist… It's beautiful."

Twilight gasped, dozens of Ponies were lining up at the docking port for the ship while the frigate landed.

"CRIMSON, CRIMSON, CRIMSON!"

Dozens of Ponies yelled before the door opened and the Prince walked with the Mane Six past the group.

"CRIMSON, CRIMSON, CRIMSON! THE PRINCE IS BACK HOME!"

The Ponies yelled, Crimson laughed and waved at the crowd before turning to the Mane Six.

"Wow, your subjects really missed you!"

Starlight put in, Crimson shrugged and turned back to the crowds with a smile.

"My subjects always miss me, I have no idea why sometimes… Maybe North has done something… Speaking of North, I know you guys want to run off, check out every fashion store run by Ponies like _Platinum Singe_ or the Unicorn who helped make my cloak: Onyx Spirt… Or check out the Golden Wings and all that… But since I'm on my way to the castle and you are all my guests… I'd like for you to have the Grand Tour… Plus all those famous Ponies who make Tampa Neigh what it is will be there… If you guys have any questions…. Well, in Twilight's case, please write them down so I can answer them when I get done with the tour… Which will happen, after we get to the castle and all that…"

Crimson said with a joking manner, causing Twilight to slug him in the shoulder playfully.

"I will answer your biggest question first… Tampa Neigh was entirely built after I led a group of Ponies who wished to live under my rule here… I picked this Island as it was so rich in resources we would almost never run out… Tampa Neigh has had several wars but has endured them… I founded Tampa Neigh when I was just a teenager, not to brag… I didn't expect it to bloom into this, though…"

Crimson said with a flourish of his hooves while the group walked, the Unicorn and Earth Pony Army Soldiers who guarded and escorted the group said nothing but a few smiled.

"North will be waiting for us in the castle… He's shy, so don't expect him to say much at first."

Crimson said as they passed by dozens of soldiers and important looking Ponies, Crimson craned his neck to look up at a shimmering blue structure that surrounded the city in Blue Light.

"That is the city shield… Installed after the Tidal Wars…. It is a fusion of military technology engineering and the best magic users in the Kingdom… It is a bit similar to the magic I believe Shining Armor uses…. Though it isn't the same… It protects the city from harm… Anyway, this… Is my Royal Castle…"

Crimson said, the Mane Six looked up in amazement, in front of them was a massive castle that looked taller than the Royal Castle of Cantorlot, it was mostly a dark black and blue with shades of red and other colors painted in near the top, it looked like a mixture of older masonry and modern technology.

Crimson led the group into the parlor, it was lined with statues and paintings both lining the hall down the middle and the walls. It was painted in somewhat similar colors as outside.

Crimson spotted a Blue Unicorn with Teal eyes, the cloak he wore had several magical symbols on him, he walked towards the group with a squad of Army Soldiers.

"North, I really do need to teach you how to run Tampa Neigh while I'm absent… I was only gone a few days."

Crimson muttered but smiled nonetheless, North looked nervous but smiled at his friend.

"Hey… Running a Kingdom that was built by a teenager isn't easy, your highness… You must be Princess Twilight Sparkle… And you must be the Mane Six… And you two must be Spike and…. Starlight Glimmer…"

North said, he looked shy when he looked at Starlight, Crimson smirked and turned back to the rest of the Mane Six.

"Twilight, Starlight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity? This is North Star, my royal advisor, my second in command… Magic Master… And the guy who's supposed to be in charge of the country when I'm out… North, this the… Well, you said it yourself…. North, can you bring the others on the Grand Tour? I want to bring Twilight to the Royal Library… Plus we have dinner in an hour, so I want someone I can trust to be in charge of showing Ponies around…"

Crimson said, Rainbow Dash smirked, she knew or could guess why Crimson wanted to talk to Twilight privately, Crimson rolled his eyes at the Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash, I can see you smirking… I'm not splitting up the group for a ridiculous reason… I'm doing it because North is the best tour guide… Plus, I wanted to show you guys around more after diner… Since my family… Minus my sister… Will be arriving and I wanted you to meet them and the other famous ponies I mentioned before… North, meet me at the royal dining hall in 50 minutes…"

Crimson said, he blushed at Twilight but walked down the hall with Twilight following him, both Alicorns blushed.

"Ten bits say they get married within 2 months."

Rainbow Dash said, North chuckled and nodded.

"Double that in Silver Coins and I'm in…."

North said before leading the group away, the Army Soldiers took up a position to guard the group while they walked away.

 **(With Crimson and Twilight, Royal Corridors, 10 minutes later.)**

Crimson blushed thinking back to how Rainbow Dash had acted before, Crimson didn't have any dirty minded ideas about Twilight, he did love her and that love did grow every day he was around her, but that was it.

He looked over at Twilight and smiled, the couple walked down the corridor while Crimson looked around the hallway.

"This castle was created last in the Kingdom, I oversaw some of the additions to the castle… But that was it, Twilight… You might be a little… Blown away by my parents."

Crimson muttered, Twilight raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why, are they over the top?"

Twilight asked, Crimson chuckled as they neared the library, he shook his head.

"No, not at all... Maybe a little with my dad, but that's it… My mom is a lot like Princess Celestia and all sweet and caring… My father is pretty over the top kind of, he's eccentric…. Both of them are going to ask about us a lot… Just remember that they did want me to get married before I came back… Not that I mean anything like that has to happen… But they are going to ask a lot of questions about you… I just want to warn you…"

Crimson explained, he looked around the room in a bit of frustration, he loved his parents, but they embarrassed him over and over at times.

"Anyway, this… Is the Royal Library… Its still coming along so it's a bit small…"

Crimson stated as they entered a beautiful looking room, it was painted in shades of red, black, blue and purple and was lined with hundreds of books, if not thousands of books, many of which looked like they had been gathered from around the world.

"Enjoy the books, Twi… Take your-…"

Crimson started to say before Twilight dragged him at supersonic speeds though the isles, in love and speechless at the same time.

"I love you so much…"

Twilight said in a trance like state, Crimson didn't know whether to feel happy or scared at the Princess at how strong and fast she was acting.

"Uh… Your welcome?"

Crimson asked while Twilight dragged him towards a section of the library to read, Crimson guessed Twilight and himself would be late to the diner at the moment.

 **(With North and the Mane Six, 30 minutes later.)**

"And this is the Royal closet… Or one of 20… Its where Onyx Spirt sends most of his surplus clothing… It isn't cheap, but we make more than enough money to pay for it…. Its pretty great, Onyx is pulling ahead of the other fashion designers in Tampa Neigh."

North said before being cut off by the clearing of a throat.

"You flatter me, Mr. Star… But I can assure you… I can do better."

North and the others heard as they turned to face a Unicorn that had a blackish mane, brushed back hair, a fancy dress tux on and Sliver Fur.

A cutie mark of an Onyx rock and a Tuxedo took the place of his Cutie Mark as the Green-Eyed Stallion Bowed.

"Ah, Onyx Spirit, the leading Fashion expert and designer of Tampa Neigh… Crimson said you, Brisk Meadow, Apple Specter, and Cherry Pie wouldn't be arriving until diner!"

North said, Onyx laughed at this and smiled, Rarity looked at the Stallion and blushed despite herself, making Spike seem a bit jealous.

"We have decided... Or did, decide to arrive early after the news of the Prince returning home hit us, Mr. North…. That, and I wished to show off some of my new merchandise… The rest of us are in the dining hall…"

Onyx explained, North rubbed his chin in confusion.

"But Empress Blazing Star and Emperor Comet haven't even arrived yet, the entire Kingdom would know of their arrival… Ok, go to the dining hall, I'll finish up the tour and meet you all at the Dining Hall."

North said, Onyx nodded and smiled at the rest of the Mane Six before bowing.

"Ladies, I will meet you all at dinner."

Onyx said with another bow before turning and walking away to the dining hall.

 **(With Crimson and Twilight, 20 minutes.)**

Crimson watched Twilight start reading dozens of books, he blushed looking at the Alicorn Princess.

"Uh, Twilight, maybe you would want to read the more recent magic texts near the exit?"

Crimson asked, his eyes widened as Twilight turned and leapt at him, love in her eyes, he probably shouldn't have said anything about the books at all.

"Meep…."

Crimson muttered before Twilight tackled him.

 **(With North and the Mane Six and Starlight and Spike, 5 minutes later.)**

North was just finishing up the tour and was walking towards the library doors opened, Crimson collapsed to the ground, kiss marks on his muzzle and face as he weakly turned to North.

"I never… Should have brought her to the library…"

Crimson muttered before climbing to his hooves and turning back to Twilight who walked out with a small stack of books, she looked at Crimson, North and the others and turned quiet, she stopped humming.

"What?"

Crimson heard Twilight ask, Crimson smiled, being kissed half to death wasn't so bad with Twilight being so adorably naïve at times.

"So… How was the library, Twi?"

Rainbow Dash asked, causing Crimson and Twilight to blush, Crimson rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Can we… Just go… Eat? And… Thank you for ruining things, Rainbow Dash…"

Crimson muttered before wiping the kiss marks off his face and taking Twilight's hoof and leading his Marefriend away towards the dining hall with the Mane Six, Starlight and Spike with him.

Crimson smiled and held Twilight's hoof tighter as they walked into the dining room.

Crimson looked around the lavishly colored room and around the dozens of servants that walked around with food and drinks.

"Hmm, things have been coming along greatly without me, I should give the servants a bigger raise… Oh, I'm sorry… This is my dining hall… there are dozens of ones like it in the castle… or is it palace? North, what's the correct term here? I'm a bit confused."

Crimson asked, North shrugged but said nothing, Crimson turned back to the others to speak.

"Anyway, take your seats wherever you want, there are a few 'Royal' seats, but I don't mind if you use them, there's no official seating order…."

Crimson muttered, causing North to speak up at this as the doors opened.

"There is in Hayland, but since Crimson is the royal ruler… As the Prince, he does outrank everypony… Rules in Hayland is the ruler of a kingdom in the empire can give orders and laws as tey wish… Meaning not even the Emperor and Empress can change the laws…"

North put in, Crimson looked at a smiling Earth Pony that was Red in fur and a purple mane, his green eyes looked like he had never seen a bad day, his Cutie Mark of a trio of Pies shone on his flank, his hair was frizzy and wild.

This was Cherry Pie, the best baker in Hayland, at least to Crimson.

The other was a shy looking Pegasus that held a Phoenix on his shoulder, he was colored with a White Mane and a icy colored coat of fur.

He had Yellow eyes and a Cutie Mark of a Meadow with a fresh coat of dewdrops falling on it, he had a bit unkept mane.

This was Brisk Meadow, the one who was in charge of the animals and wildlife in Tampa Neigh and the Wildlife expert. The Phoenix was Firestorm, Crimson's pet Phoenix.

The last figure besides Onyx was a Earth Pony who had brownish yellow fur with a dirty brown Mane which was tied into a small ponytail, he wore a brown coat and a somewhat cowboy like hat, his Cutie Mark was a symbol made out of fruits and veggies, his Yellow eyes sparkled like stars.

This was Apple Specter, the farmer who helped make most of the food that was shipped out of Tampa Neigh, unlike Applejack, he did not only make Apple food products to be shipped out, nor was he the best farmer in the land like AJ was, at least from what Crimson remembered.

He was still famous enough to be invited to the dinner, some of the food products were made.

Crimson and the others took their seats, Crimson took his seat and Twilight sat next to them.

"Prince Crimson, your highness… Your parents will be arriving in 10 minutes, shall I dispatch the Royal Battalion of the army to escort them here?"

One of the Servant Ponies asked, Crimson rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hoof.

"My parents have an entire squadron of Elite Soldiers guarding them, they don't need backup here… Just please tell me where they are outside the dining room."

Crimson muttered, he looked at the wall as more food and drink was brought in.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Crimson and Twilight will be married by chapter 12 but their relationship isn't going to be rocketed ahead by Months. As for the others? They aren't like the Manel Six, they are different as you will see... I also want to point out the story will follow the show but will have new content. Next chapter will be this Saturday and will show the dinner between the Royal family and the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Surprise Proposal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 2000-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(Tampa Neigh, Royal Castle, dining hall 3.)**

Crimson turned to look at his parents who stood with their royal guards.

His mother: Empress Blazing Star, was as tall as Celestia, she wore a fancy necklace made of black pearls, an armored chest-plate which was far more ornate then the one Princess Celestia wore, she had piercing Orange eyes and a Blood Red Mane and a Somewhat whitish blue mane.

Her cutie mark was a star that was blazing much hotter than the Sun.

His father was taller and wore Platinum armor on his legs, chest, back and wings, he had long flowing Purple Robes and an amulet that Crimson nor the others knew about.

His Cutie Mark was of a comet, his red eyes and somewhat Blackish Mane showed the origin of Crimson's traits.

"Mom… Dad… Your late."

Crimson said simply, they walked to their seats, his mother took a seat at the southern end of the table.

"Crimson, how are you doing son, who's the lucky mare, son!?"

Crimson heard from his father who hugged him, lifting him off his chair.

"DAD, STOP, LET ME GO, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!"

Crimson said as he teleported out of his father's bone crushing hug, Crimson sighed as his mother spoke up.

"I am sorry for your father, Crimson… He's just as jumpy as he used to be 480 years ago."

Blazing Star stated, Crimson sighed and turned to the Mane Six and Starlight and Spike who were at the table as well.

"Twilight, Mane Six… Spike? Starlight? This is my mother, the Empress of Hayland, Blazing Star… And my father, Comet… Who seems to forget that his son isn't a Foal, dad! Geez, I love you guys, but you're so embarrassing at times!"

Crimson muttered while rubbing his head with his hoof, a Hayburger and a side of Fries were placed in front of him, Twilight was given a salad and the others were given their dishes.

"You must be Crimson's fiancé, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Blazing Star said, causing her son to spit up his drink and start choking on it before turning away.

"Crimson, what's wrong?"

Blazing Star said, Crimson swung his head to look at his mother in horror, both he and Twilight were blushing bright red.

"Mom, I'm not engaged to Twilight! I told you in the letter we've only been dating a week or so… How could I propose to Twilight in that short a time? I love her… But I want to wait a little longer before proposing…."

Crimson muttered, he turned back to his feet and continued eating, the silence was almost thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I'm sorry… Comet, you always mess up letters… Twilight, I am happy to meet you as I said before… Crimson spoke very highly of you and your friends in his letter… I don't need to tell you he's taken a liking to you… You could consider this meeting us on a date if you want."

Blazing Star put in, Crimson shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because I obviously brought Twilight hear to meet you guys just so you guys could tell us to marry…. Thanks Mom… I feel bad for Twilight…."

Crimson muttered, he finished his food and turned to his servants.

"I don't need another Hayburger at the moment… Maybe before bed…. North, I'm going to be in my study…. Mom, dad…. I love you guys and I'll talk to you after Diner…. Seriously though, this isn't what I wanted."

Crimson said as he turned and walked out of the room. Blazing Star sighed.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, your majesty… I just don't think Prince Crimson wanted to hear his family who he invited for a nice quiet diner with his Marefriend and his guests to be pressured into marriage… That's the mistake Queen Supernova did… Then again…"

North muttered, Twilight turned to Blazing Star to speak, the Empress spoke up first, though.

"He is right, though… Twilight, I apologize for if I gave off the wrong idea… I did pressure Crimson… He will be back soon, he isn't annoyed, just flustered… But he does love you very much from the letter he sent us… I do think he intends to marry you…"

Blazing Star said, the Mane Six started talking at this, Twilight pushed herself from her seat and turned to Blazing Star.

"I'm going to get Crimson and bring him back… But thank you, your majesty. I would love to talk to you when I get back."

Twilight said before leaving the room, leaving an organized and wrapped seat and food behind her.

 **(Crimson's Study, Royal Castle.)**

Crimson kept his study in the upper levels of the castle unlike most royals who would keep their rooms in the heart of the castle.

It was here that Twilight found Crimson, he had a Black and Red robe on and was reading a book on Magical Spells and looking out the window in front of him.

"Crimson… Why aren't you with your parents?"

Twilight said, she closed the door behind her quietly as Crimson turned to face her.

"Because like I'm guessing she said… I wanted to clear my head… Why are you here, I'll be back soon enough?"

Crimson muttered, Twilight walked next to Crimson, he spoke up again while looking out the window.

"They want to be married, I'm guessing you heard my mother talk about it…. She really wants me married for the upcoming anniversary of the Empire… I will need a queen to be the king my parents they want me to be… They mean well… But, well… You saw how they can be…. They really want us to marry… And I don't know what to"

Crimson muttered, his ears perked up with Twilight's next words.

It also made his jaw drop at the moment, he was very surprised.

"I'll marry you then."

Crimson heard Twilight say, he turned to the Alicorn Princess and was speechless, when he spoke, he fought to keep his voice from a scream that would alert the rest of the castle.

"Twilight, are you crazy!? You can't marry me just like that, we haven't known each other more than a week or so!"

Crimson muttered, Twilight took his hoof in her's and looked into his eyes.

"Crimson, I know that… But I also know much your family means to you… Besides, it doesn't have to be official yet at the moment… We could find out if the marriage really should have happened by the time that the anniversary is…"

Twilight said, Crimson was surprised, he looked into her violet eyes but sighed and smiled, he killed her lovingly and nodded.

"Ok… Mom was right… I love you, so much… Twilight… Would you marry me?"

Twilight asked, he pulled out a Bracelet with a round, heart like rock in the middle of the Bracelet.

"What is that… And yes…"

Twilight said with a smile, Crimson smiled and opened the bracelet to put it on her hoof.

"A Bond Bracelet… The stone in the middle is called a Romance Ruby… In Tampa Neigh, they are given to the Mare as a wedding gift, the Ruby in the middle tells how well a relationship can be…. Blue means a relationship won't last more than a few months… Green could mean a fair romance but it might not last more than a few years… Red means good love but it isn't the best yet… And Bright Purple…. Means…."

Crimson started to explain as he looked at Twilight's Romance Ruby, it glowed a pure purple.

Crimson was speechless, Twilight looked at the ruby in confusion.

"Crimson, what does purple me-…"

Twilight started to ask before Crimson kissed her lovingly, she was surprised but kissed back, Crimson hugged the Alicorn to him.

"It means pure love… A life of love that can never die…. Twilight… If that Ruby is right… Then our romance will be pure…. I… I don't know what to say… Come, lets tell the others… Don't… Please don't think this means I'm rushing things with you, Twi…. I do want you to love me as much as the ruby suggests…"

Crimson said, he put a Bond Bracelet on his right hoof, his dominant hoof. He grabbed Twilight's hoof in his and walked out of the study.

Crimson could only imagine how the others would react to the news… It would be surprising to say the least.

 **(Dining Hall 3, 10 minutes later.)**

Blazing Star looked up from her salad at the doors opening.

"Crimson, I want to say I'm sorry for before…. I didn't mean to…"

Blazing Star started to say, she gasped when she saw the bond bracelets that Crimson and Twilight were wearing.

"Crimson…. You proposed to Twilight!?"

The Empress asked, Crimson smiled and held Twilight's hoof a little tighter.

"Hmm, you say something, mother? I'm sorry, I just had to surprise you both…"

Crimson muttered as he walked into the room, the Mane Six ran over to talk while Crimson turned to North.

"North, could you please tell the servants to get a room ready for the Mane Six? I want to go to the Moonlight Skylight for an hour before coming back… I'm not very tired yet…. Mom, dad… you guys are welcome to meet me there, I'll have a chariot prepared if you guys want… Have a good evening."

Crimson muttered before teleporting out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

 **(Tampa Neigh Moonlight Skylight, top floor, 5 minutes later.)**

The Skylight wasn't a club or other risky business like it sounded, it was a sky needle for the town, a viewing point, a place to clear someone's head.

Crimson heard North teleport in while he looked out the window.

"Evening North, did you tell the Servants yet?"

Crimson asked, North grunted, giving Crimson an answer, he walked over to the window.

"That isn't entirely, official, is it?"

North asked, Crimson smiled, he pursed his lips but spoke up.

"Not entirely, no… We will be married, but we didn't rush things… Her Ruby was Purple, North… I haven't seen many Purple Rubies… I'm going back to Equestria tomorrow… I will be there for a few months more… Or more…"

Crimson muttered, North was silent, he and Crimson had worked together for years, they knew each other closely, he nodded.

"I'll make preparations for the wedding… Should I tell Sprint to inform her family?"

North asked, Crimson sighed, he wanted his wedding to be a few months away, he wanted Twilight and him to have a real relationship by the time they married, that was why he wanted to date Twilight longer.

"No, but get a letter ready… We can have the wedding at the end of the year if that's ok with Twi… I don't want to be married in title only, North… When me and Twi do get married, I want it to mean something for both of us and for both of us to be happy…. Please, try and arrange things here so that I have time?"

Crimson asked, North nodded, from what he had heard and seen of Twilight, he could tell Crimson loved her and wanted to be happy with her.

"I'll tell your parents… And try to hide it from Supernova… I know neither of us want her finding out."

North said, Crimson nodded at this.

"Yes, I don't want my sister finding out… Thanks, North."

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Crimson and Twilight are going to get married soon, no, that doesn't mean that that their romance is going to be sped up by a lot, it just means there be married soon. Also, Crimson might be a teacher at the school soon. As for the next chapter? It will be on this Friday and will show Crimson coming back to Equestria with Twilight. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	11. Return to Equestria

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Crimson Twilight. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own MLP, Hasbro, Lauren Faust and a few others do**

 **(Ponyville, 1 day after Tampa Neigh visit.)**

Crimson flew down from the _Faithful_ to the ground, he looked at his Romance Ruby, the gem glowed bright purple, he walked back towards the Castle, Twilight and the others were brought to the ground by a shuttle from the frigate.

Twilight had wanted to see if she could get Crimson a job teaching at the School of Friendship. Crimson's group of friends had also decided to come with Crimson.

"Home sweet home… At least, it's starting to feel like that as of late…"

Crimson muttered, he turned to see a Platoon of Tampa Neigh's Army Unicorn Soldiers, they focused more on magic and support then the main fighting the Earth Pony Soldiers did.

"Sprint, remember, things are much different here… We can't just do as we please…. We're going to be staying here for now…"

Crimson muttered, as much as he missed his home kingdom, Tampa Neigh was in good hands… Unless North couldn't run the Kingdom while he was gone.

North turned to Sprint and smiled at the Pegasus before motioning to Brisk and the others.

"You guys are free to explore Ponyville… But I recommend going to Cantorlot for directions…. I'm going to the castle for now… I'll be back in a few hours."

Crimson muttered, he turned and walked away with the Mane Six and Starlight towards the castle.

 **(Twilight's castle, 10 minutes.)**

Crimson was once again in the room Twilight had given him when he had gotten to Equestria.

Crimson wished his troops weren't so protective of him, he had two Golden Wings soldiers guarding the room he was in… Much to his chagrin.

He wasn't prepared for Twilight knocking on his door, he could tell it was her by her voice.

"Let her in, guys, Twilight does live here after all… This isn't our home…"

Crimson muttered, he looked up from the note he was writing as Twilight walked in.

"Oh, hey Twilight… I'm getting a bit too good at recognizing voices… Anyway, how did you find Tampa Neigh? There's still building being done that won't be done for a few months…"

Crimson said while he turned to look at his fellow Royal.

"It's amazing, I didn't know there could be a kingdom that advanced or beautiful…. I was coming here to check on you, Starlight is talking to the others."

Twilight said, Crimson chuckled and turned to look at a note from his desk.

"Yeah, I heard about the Friendship School… Hmm, you know that… Us, is going to be awkward…"

Crimson muttered, he looked at his hooves, he didn't want to be bothering Twilight but it was something they had to address at the moment.

"Maybe, but there are more pressing matters at the moment…"

Twilight nodded, Crimson chuckled and looked up at the ceiling he was about to speak up when his horn started to glow.

"Oh, Twilight, ill be right back, North is trying to contact me…. I'm sorry…. Be right back like I said."

Crimson muttered before sighing and walking out of the room, Twilight looked down at the Bond Bracelet and frowned.

"Yeah, I'll be right here if you need me…"

Twilight muttered, she wasn't very annoyed but she wondered what North needed Crimson for… Then again, it wasn't as if North was physic.

 **(With Crimson.)**

Crimson sighed and used the spell to make the call North was sending him come through.

"North, what is it… I was talking to Twilight…. Not to be rude, but please don't tell me your having trouble, I taught you what to do in case an emergency happens."

Crimson muttered, North chuckled and shook his head, Crimson snorted in a brief bit of anger before North spoke up.

"Sorry for disturbing you, your highness… It isn't about a problem, I just got word that a large group of representatives from a kingdom that we were trying to get ahold of have decided to come to Equestria to talk… I talked to Princess Celestia and she and Princess Luna also want you to come with them to meet the delegation…. It's In a week from now."

North muttered, Crimson frowned, he'd need more troops to be able to have a peace conference.

"Great, that means we're going to need security for that… Get a small battalion and a cruiser… 2 Cruisers to deal with the security…. Send me the location of the peace meeting… I'm going to have to send a letter to Princess Celestia to tell her about the security of the meeting from Manebridge…. North, I will message you in ten minutes… If I don't, I'm talking to Twilight…"

Crimson muttered, he turned back to look at the castle, he had to talk to Twilight soon.

"Will do, your highness, go and talk to the future queen… See you later."

North muttered before Crimson sighed and closed the connection.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is much shorter than usual, it isn't a major chapter. I also want to point out that Crimson and Twilight will be getting closer each chapter after this one. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Crimson and Twilight going on another date and talking about the school. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
